Should I Tell Her?
by One Girl's Imagination
Summary: Dash has a crush on Angelina, Violet's best friend. They find out she is a super but keep quiet. When Dash finds out that Angelina has a crush on someone else...this means war.Villains try to ruin Angelina's super hero life. First in the Acid series.
1. Angelina stays over

_**The long awaited Incredibles story. Whoop! **_

Violet watched the clock as it slowly ticked towards 3:00pm. Her teaches, Mrs Pink was babbling on about something to do with using semi-colons in the right place.

Violet wasn't a fan of her English class or the teacher. After all, Mrs Pink was Polish and teaching an English class. Somehow it didn't seem right.

Mrs Pink could barely speak English and had trouble communicating with the class, Violet felt sorry for her but wondered why she just didn't teach MFL. (Languages)

'Violet, are you okay?' Mrs Pink asked upon noticing Violet staring at the clock. When Violet didn't answer, Mrs Pink got a tad annoyed.

'Violet.' She said a little louder. The whole class turned around to look at Violet.

'Um, she's fine Mrs Pink, just thinking about what you are saying about full stops.' Her best friend Angelina spoke up to keep Violet out of trouble.

'I'm talking about semi-colons Angie.' Mrs Pink raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, that's what I said.' Angelina smiled. Mrs Pink was about to say something but the bell rung and cut her off.

Violet dashed out of her seat, grabbed onto Angelina and ran out of the classroom.

'Whoa Vi! Why the hurry to get home.' Angelina asked.

'Angie, it's Friday. You know what that means or did you forget?' Violet yelled over her shoulder at her as they ran through the noisy crowed.

'Oh my gosh! The Cory Collins show is on and I forgot?!' Angelina laughed.

'Hurry!' Violet said as she ran out of the school.

'Right.' Angelina nodded before running to catch up with Vi.

A few minutes later, they stood outside of the Parr's residence. Violet took out her key and rushed to open the door.

'Hurry Vi, we're going to miss it.' Angelina jumped up and down on the spot. Eventually Violet got it open and ran to the living room. Angelina followed.

As soon as Violet put the TV on, their show started. A sigh from both girls filled the room.

'Just in time.' Angelina breathed.

'Like always.' Violet smiled. The two girls pulled out two bean bags and sat on them in front of the TV.

Helen sat in her car outside Dash's school waiting for him. She knew that Violet would be home, probably watching the Cory Collins show with Angelina.

Helen like Angelina. She had a good attitude and was very polite. She was glad Violet and her had made friends back in the 1st grade. Helen was to busy thinking that she didn't notice Dash get in the car.

'Uh, mom?' Dash slowly spoke.

'Huh? Oh, Hi Dash.' She smiled at her son and headed home.

When they got to the house, they noticed that the front door had been left wide open.

'Friday.' Dash laughed to himself.

'Happens every Friday.' Helen nodded. They then got out of the car and walked towards their home.

'You know, you should really tell Vi to close the door. She lets the cold air in.' Dash smiled.

Helen simply laughed at what her son was babbling on about.

Dash suddenly heard a fit of hysterical laughter coming from their house. He looked puzzled.

'Angelina's round.' Helen whispered as she entered the house.

'An…Ange…Angelina?' Dash stuttered.

'Yes Dash, Angelina.' Helen laughed.

Dash had the biggest crush on Angelina ever since he saw her at Violets pool party.

He loved her long brunette hair and her bright green eyes. She had the perfect figure and great fashion sense. He thought she was way to cool to be friends with his sister

Dash finally walked into the house and shut the door behind him.

'That definitely deserves a 9.7 on the humour scale.' Angelina laughed.

'Oh, hi Dash.' Angelina smiled as she noticed Dash standing in the living room door way.

'Hi Angelina.' Dash spoke lovingly. Angelina just smiled and giggled before turning back to the TV. Dash didn't realise that he was still staring at her until his Father came bursting through the front door.

'Hi dad!' Dash yelled.

'Hey Dash.' Bob yelled back from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Bob sat down and pulled out the newspaper.

'Hi, honey.' Helen greeted him.

'We're having Pasta and chicken for lunch.' Helen said as she placed Jack-Jack in his high chair.

'That's great Honey.' Bob said as he read the newspaper.

'Angelina's over.' Helen tried to get him to look up from the paper.

'Good, good.' Bob said slowly.

'She is sleeping over as well.' Helen said as she checked the chicken.

'Great.' He smiled. Helen knew that he wasn't listening.

'And I also told Angelina that we had reverted to Cannibalism and we would have her for lunch tomorrow.' Helen turned to her husband.

'Perfect. That's great.' Bob still didn't look up. Helen sighed.

'BOB!' She shouted to catch his attention.

'Huh, what?' Bob looked bewildered.

'Have you even been listening?' Helen asked, even though she knew that answer.

'Of course.' Bob smiled.

Back in the living room, Dash had taken a seat on the sofa behind Angelina. He began to daydream about marrying her and how happy they would be together.

'LUNCH IS READY KIDS!' Helen shouted from the kitchen. Dash, Violet and Angelina immediately headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, everyone took their normal seat and Angelina was seated opposite Violet, next to Dash. Five minutes after the food had been served, Helen had began to pull funny faces to try and make Jack-Jack eat, Bob was reading the newspaper still and Angelina and Violet were in their own little conversation about this seasons fashion. Dash sat there quietly listening to his sister and Angelina.

'I also heard that French Berets are back in.' Angelina laughed. Violet laughed too.

'I mean, everyone hated them last season.' Angelina said as she attempted to pick up some pasta on her fork.

'Fashion, what it does to people.' Violet giggled.

About 10 minutes later, when everyone had finished eating, Angelina and Violet had decided to go Jacuzzi- yes they have one now.

'Can I join you?' Dash suddenly asked. Violet rolled her eyes. She knew that Dash had a crush on Angie and he really only wanted to see her in her bikini again.

'Sure Dash.' Angelina smiled. With that, the three headed to the 'spa' room.

The three climbed into the Jacuzzi and immediately Angelina and Violet started up a conversation about celebrities.

There you go, first chapter, a little long but hey. better than really short, please review so I know how I'm doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLara-Violetxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Going out for the night

_**I decided that I would write chapter 2 today. Even though I should be doing something else, I took the liberty of writing another chapter for you to read so you wouldn't get bored. So please be nice and review pretty please. Don't make me get down on my hands and knees to beg. Ha-ha! **_

After a few minutes of listening to the two girls blabber on about celebrities, Dash began to get slightly bored.

'Soooooooooooo, do girls talk about anything apart from celebs and shopping and junk?' Dash asked.

Angelina and Violet just looked at him.

'Hey, I was only asking.' Dash put his hands up.

'Well, umm, what would you like to talk about?' Angelina asked before looking at Violet and shrugging.

A huge smile appeared on Dash's face.

'You had to ask.' Violet folded her arms and smiled at Angelina.

'Well, it only seems far.' Angelina giggled slightly.

Back downstairs, Helen was playing with Jack-Jack while Bob was watching TV.

'Do you have to watch TV?' Helen asked.

'Yep.' Was Bob's reply. Helen rolled her eyes.

'How about we take the kids out. We haven't done something like that in ages.' Helen smiled at the idea.

Bob looked over at his wife before turning back to the TV.

'So, hat do you think?' Helen asked.

'That'll be nice honey, just let me finish watching this.' Bob said trying to focus on his Television show.

Helen got up and placed Jack-Jack in his playpen and headed upstairs to tell the kids to get ready. As she approached the door, she heard Dash babbling on about one of his favourite Cartoon shows.

'Kids, better get ready. We're going out.' Helen said as she peeped around the door.

'Anything to get away from this little insect.' Violet laughed as she climbed out of the Jacuzzi.

'He's not that bad.' Angelina smiled.

'Try living with him.' Violet tossed her a towel and they then headed to Violets room to change.

'Mom?' Dash asked, still sitting in the Jacuzzi.

'Yeah Dash?' Helen popped her head around the door again.

'Where are we going?' Dash asked as he climbed out.

'Not sure yet, where do you want to go?'

'Which do you think would look better, the black jeans with the purple top or the blue jeans with the red top?' Angelina asked.

Violet eyed both outfits before answering.

'Black jeans with the purple top.' Violet smiled. Angelina looked at the two outfits again before deciding that it was the better choice.

'Yeah.' Angelina picked up the outfit and got changed.

_**Maybe only a page long but I am working on two stories here. I'll work on chapter 3 write after I finish chapter 2 of my Tomb Raider story. Review please.**_


	3. getting there

_**I only decided to carry on updating because of the very kind people the reviewed. You know who you are. Love you guys. Anyways, hello again little purple turtles. Hope everyone enjoys chapter 3 and please please please review. The more you guys review, the more I update.**_

Violet, Angelina and Dash climbed into the car as Helen and Bob made sure the house was secure and locking up.

'I pick middle seat!' Dash yelled as Violet went to climb into the car.

'Only because you want to be by Angelina, you little insect.' Violet whispered in Dash's ear. Dash turned and looked at his sister with a smirk on his face.

'Point?' Dash shrugged. Violet simply shook her head and climbed into the car. Dash got in next soon followed by Angelina.

'Oh shoot, where's Jack-Jack going to sit?' Helen said as she approached the car with Jack-Jack in her arms.

'Angelina, can I ask a favour?' Helen asked.

'Sure.' Angelina smiled.

'Could you hold Jack-Jack for me please?' Angelina nodded almost instantly. She loved baby Jack-Jack to bits.

'Thank you Angie.' Helen smiled as she handed the now cooing baby to Angelina.

Helen then got into the car herself; she sat the passenger's side, just in front of Angelina.

Bob closed the front door behind him and took his seat in the car. He started the car up.

After a few minutes, Dash began to get slightly impatient.

'Where are we going?' He asked.

'You'll have to wait and see.' Helen replied.

A few more minutes passed.

'Are we there yet?' Dash whined.

'We get there when we get there.' Bob sighed. Dash sat back in his seat and watched Angelina play with his baby brother.

'_God, she's good with children. She's the perfect mother. Perfect for our children.' _Dash thought to himself


	4. Pizza Palace

_**I'm going straight into it so…read and review or no story.**_

They sun was beginning to set in the sky as the Parr family and Violets friend Angelina pulled up outside their first destination.

'We're here kids.' Helen turned and smiled at the kids behind her. She noticed Dash staring at Angelina while she held a sleeping Jack-Jack.

'Umm, Dash…' Helen began. He immediately snapped out of his trance to see everyone looking at him, even Angelina. He stated to blush. Helen looked over at her daughter, Violet.

Vi just shrugged and got out of the car.

'Come on then guys!' Bob said as he turned the car off.

'Pizza Palace?' Violet and Angelina asked in unison.

'COOL!' Yelled Dash.

'Don't you like Pizza Palace?' Helen asked puzzled.

'I think Pizza Palace is great, I just wasn't expecting to go somewhere this awesome.' Angelina smiled.

'Me too Mom.' Violet followed Angelina and Bob into the restaurant.

Inside, Dash picked out a table by the window. A baby chair was brought over for Jack-Jack and some baby food.

Violet and Angelina sat together on one side, Dash sat opposite Angelina and next to his dad. Helen had chosen to sit at the end of the table, with her back to the window, and Jack-Jack in his chair next to her.

'So, what would you fab people like?' The over dressed, over excited waitress asked.

'The spicy pepperoni special for me please.' Bob said with a smile.

'Triple cheesy finger pizza bites please.' Dash beamed.

'An oriental express please.' Helen ordered.

'A Hawaiian pizza please.' Angelina smiled.

'Same for me please.' Violet said as she eyed someone at the other end of the restaurant that looked like her boyfriend Tony.

'That's great. The pizzas will be here in about 10 minutes with some complementary salad.' The waitress grinned and skipped off to the kitchen.

'Bit over the top.' Angelina whispered to Violet.

'Hey, Angelina…is it me or is that Tony?' Violet asked as she pointed over to the other side of the room. Angelina eyed him closely.

'I bet it is. Yep, that's Tony.' Angelina laughed as Violet began to go red in the face.

'Vi, go say hi to him.' Angelina nudged her.

'No. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?' Violet whispered.

'Why would it be?' Angelina asked.

'I…umm dunno.' Violet giggled as she tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

'Afraid?' Angelina teased.

'No.' Violet whispered.

'Then go and say hi.'

'No'

'Chicken.'

'I am not a chicken.'

'Then go and say hi.'

'NO!' Violet suddenly yelled slightly louder than what she had planned.

'Umm, Violet?' Angelina began slowly. Violet began to sink in her seat and dragged Angelina down with her. When they were out of sight, they both began to laugh.

'I think he may have seen you?' Angelina said.

'Why do you say that?' Violet raised an eyebrow. All Angelina did was pointed at this boy walking over to their table.

'Dang.' Violet cursed.

'Are you trying to avoid him or something?' Angelina asked.

'No no. It's just that every time Tony comes to my house or we meet up, Dash always manages to embarrass me.' Violet began to whisper even quieter as Tony approached.

'Better come up from under the table girls, Tony's coming over.

Upon hearing Helens voice, Vi and Angie slid up from under the table.

'Hey Violet, Angelina.' Tony smiled as he finally reached their table.

'Oh, hi Tony.' Violet beamed.

'Hey Tony, who you here with?' Angelina decided to make conversation.

'Brad and Johnny.' Tony said as he looked back at his table. Angelina immediately blushed. Violet noticed and so did Dash.

'B…Brad who?' Angelina stuttered.

'Brad Ashley.' Tony laughed. Angelina blushed even more and turned away from Tony and Violet.

'HEY TONY, PIZZAS HERE!' Johnny yelled over.

'I gotta go guys, talk to you in a bit. Love you Vi.' Tony smiled as he ran back to his table.

'You didn't even try to embarrass Violet this time Dash, what's gotten into you?' Bob asked his 10 year old son. Dash only shrugged.

'Can you believe that Brad Ashley's here? Oh my gosh, he's like one of the hottest hotties ever!' Angelina grinned. Hearing Angelina say this, Dash's face suddenly fell and so did his mood. They girl of his dreams had fallen for another guy. This meant war!

_**I enjoyed writing this chapter but I'm quickly getting to many ideas and wondering where to put them so I'm going to write them down then put them into the next chapter. Review please!**_


	5. Karaoke

_**Straight into it again**_

Dash sat picking at his pizza bites as he secretly watched Violet and Angelina watch Tony, Johnny and Brad.

'You two area match made in heaven.' Violet teased Angelina.

'We are not.' Angelina gently shoved her best friend.

'Right.' Violet nodded slowly before laughing.

'You know that it'll never work out between us Vi, you know he's got his eye on that oh so popular over pampered cheerleader brat.' Angelina sighed.

'Like it's ever gonna happen?!' Violet giggled. Angelina just stared at her Pizza.

'Like Brad is going to chose Milky the cheerleader over you.' Violet attempted to cheer Angelina up. When she didn't give a reply, Violet turned to Dash for some help.

'I must be crazy but do you think you can help cheer Angelina up?' Violet whispered to her brother.

'Why should I help my future wife hook up with this Brad person?' Dash whispered back.

'Because if you succeed, she'll owe you big time.' Violet smiled. Dash stared at her for a minute.

'Soooooooooooo Angelina. You like Brad?' Dash grinned.

'Yeah but he's never going to notice me.' Angelina sighed. Dash took a huge breath before saying something that he knew would destroy him forever.

'I know a way to get him to notice you so that you two can hook up.' Dash forced a smile.

'Really?' Angelina asked surprised.

'Sure do.' Dash grinned. Angelina's mood lightened at that point but Dash's only became worse. Violet seemed to notice this and decided that it was about time that he told Angelina about his major crush on her.

Before she got to say anything, the hyperactive waitress jumped onto the stage with a microphone.

'Okay you guys! Time for Karaoke night!' The waitress beamed.

'Who's going to be our first star?' The room became darker and a spot light flickered on. It inevitably stopped on Angelina.

'Looks like it's the girl in the purple top and black jeans.' The waitress laughed. Angelina immediately snapped out of her thoughts and was almost blinded by the light.

'Come on sweetie, you're first for Karaoke night.' The waitress smiled.

'Oh no, really…you should, um pick someone else.' Angelina shook her head.

The waitress jumped of the stage and ran over to where Angelina was sitting.

The waitress leaned over Violet and took hold of Angelina and gently pulled her until she gave in and walked p to the stage with her.

Everyone cheered.

'Okay, what would you like to sing?' The waitress asked.

'Umm, Ashley Tisdale-Not like that.' Angelina whispered in her ear.

'Great choice.' With that, the waitress hopped down off of the stage and ran over to the huge CD player.

The music began to play through the speakers.

As Angelina began to sing, everyone started to take notice.

'She sounds like an angel.' Dash whispered. Violet smiled slightly. People began to clap and cheer her on.

I didn't realise that it was going to be this short but ah well, Review plz


	6. Danger

_**On with it once again…thanks for the reviews!**_

As Angelina reached the chorus of the song, she noticed two men dressed in black outside of Pizza Palace. She didn't like the way that they kept looking at the restaurant.

Angelina looked over at Violet and tried to get her to look out of the window, she didn't succeed. Violet thought that Angelina was inviting her to join her.

Angelina looked back out of the window, the men had disappeared.

A wave of relief and panic suddenly washed over her. She eyed both entrances carefully.

'How did she get that good?' Helen asked Violet.

'She's always been a great singer.' Vi replied.

'Hmmmmmm.' Dash said in a dream like state. Violet just looked at her mom and shrugged.

The song was nearing the end when Angelina saw two figures by the front entrance. They were the same guys she saw before. One of the waitresses seemed to notice them, grabbed two menus and headed for the door.

Angelina knew that they weren't here to eat.

Before the waitress reached the door, the two figures burst threw the door holding weapons.

'ALRIGHT, EVERYONE PUT YA HANDS IN THE AIR NOW! I SAID NOW!' One of them yelled.

Before Angelina could take anymore in of what was happening, the other one had suck behind her and pulled her into his grasp. He held her by the throat and pointed a gun at the side of her head.

'IF ANYONE TRIES ANYTHING, SHE DIES!' He yelled.

The whole room went silent. The other of the two headed over to the register and forced the waiter to empty the money into a bag he was holding.

'All of it.' He whispered deadly.

'You won't get away with this! The supers will come!' A young woman shouted at the two thieves.

'How are they gonna find out? And who' gonna come? The Incredibles? I think not!' The man holding Angelina snorted.

Dash looked at Violet and then at Helen. They both saw pleading in his eyes. But this wasn't just to fight the thieves, this was to save Angelina.

Helen shook her head slightly. If they did anything, they could blow they're cover and someone could get badly hurt.

'Maybe the Incredibles won't come but I know someone who will.' Angelina broke the silence.

'Yeah, who?' They man holding her squeezed her neck slightly tighter.

'Ultra-girl.' Angelina gasped as he tightened the grip around her neck. Everyone in the room began to question.

'SILENCE!' One of the shouted.

'And what makes you think that freak is gonna come?' He asked.

'Because…she's right…in this…r…room.' Angelina gasped for air between words.

'Is she now? Come on out them Ultra-girl. Lets see what you've got.' The man teased.

'Not coming out? Why, to chicken?' Both men laughed.

'No I'm not!' Angelina yelled and slipped out of the man's grasp and disappeared.

'What the…?' Both men said in unison. She reappeared the other side of the room, only this time wearing her super suit and mask.

Her suit was all black leather. It was identical to Catwoman's outfit _**(see the movie or the game starring Halle Berry.) **_Her mask was slightly different to Catwoman's, it was only black strip across her eyes like the Incredibles wear.

'This freak can teleport.' One of the men whispered to his comrade.

Everyone stared at Ultra-girl in shock. She flickered for a second before disappearing again. She appeared again behind the two men.

She swung her right leg and knocked both of them on the head.

'GAH!' they both yelled in pain. Ultra-girl grabbed the nearest of the two men and threw him into the other. Sending them flying off stage and into the set of speakers.

'Bitch.' One of the seethed. He picked up his weapon, aimed it at her and fired. TA the last possible second, Ultra-girl teleported away.

The man growled. He turned around to see his friend had vanished. Ultra-girl reappeared and snuck up behind the man. She went to punch him in the back of the head but the other thief jumped out of nowhere and sent her across the other side of the room. He ran over to her, grabbed her by her had and slammed it against the wall.

She cried out in pain.

'No.' Dash whispered. Bob, Helen and Violet heard him.

After a second time of being bounced of the wall, she slumped to the floor. The one man kicked her in the stomach and slapped her across the face.

'GET OUT OF THE WAY!' The other thief yelled as he picked his weapon back up and pointed it at Ultra-girl. She just about lifted her head as the man fired.

Ultra-girl squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the bullets to penetrate her body.

The man yelled as he empted the bullets into the wall where Ultra-girl was slumped. Pieces of brick and dust flew everywhere. The Parr family where to bust hiding themselves underneath the table that they didn't notice that Dash had disappeared.

A few moments later, the weapon began to click. Signalling that it had ran out of ammunition. The smirk on his face soon disappeared as the dust cleared and Ultra-girl was nowhere to be seen.

Ultra-girl slowly opened her eyes as the bullets didn't seem to collide with her body but instead, a cold gust of wind thwacking at her body. She looked to her left to see that she was being carried by The Dash. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back slightly.

'Hold on tight.' The Dash whispered into her ear a he picked up is speed. Ultra-girl wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

Dash felt as though he was in heaven. He knew that Ultra-girl was Angelina but Angelina didn't know that he was The Dash. This made it all the more perfect.

The Dash slowed down slightly and headed for an abandoned ally. He came to a halt just in front of a few cardboard boxes.

He placed her onto the floor gently.

'Are you okay?' Dash asked. Ultra-girl nodded and then looked up at him. He was wearing his super suit and mask.

'Thank you.' Ultra-girl smiled.

'No need to mention it.' Dash beamed. Ultra-girl attempted to stand up but yelled out in pain as her leg gave way and she ell against the concrete wall.

'Whoa.' Dash jumped to her side.

Ultra-girl gripped her left leg tightly, blood was gushing out. Dash didn't know much about medical things but he knew that it was way to much blood pouring out.

'Damn! You must gave been caught!' Dash cursed. Suddenly the colour drained out of her face.

'No! Stay with me Ultra-girl!' Dash looked around himself searching or something that he could wrap around her leg to pause the bleeding.

When he finally realised that there was nothing around, he ripped off a piece of his suit and tightly wrapped it around her leg. He looked up at her face, he eyes were beginning to flutter.

'NO!' Dash shouted. He reached up to her face and placed his hand on her cheek. A tear slipped from his masked eyes.

'Please don't go.' Dash whispered. Ultra-girl coughed lightly before letting her head roll to the side.

Dash put his hand under her chin and pulled her head back up. More tears fell from his eyes.

'This isn't happening!' Dash whimpered.

'Help, help, HELP! Dash kept crying out.

A few minutes later, Dash had fully sat down on the floor and placed Ultra-girls head on his lap, he began to stroke her hair gently.

'I need to go and her you some help but I don't want to leave you. You're to hurt to move and if I do, the bleeding will start up again.' Dash whispered.

Ultra-girls eyes opened slightly before she blacked out. Dash frowned before realising what had happened.

'Ultra-girl? Ultra-girl? No, no, NO!' Dash yelled. He frantically thought of what to do. 'Erm, find a, erm…PULSE!' Dash pounded his head. He grabbed her wrist and searched for a pulse, nothing. He searched her neck, nothing.

'HELP ME!' He called out again.

'ANYONE!' He tried again.

'This isn't happening!' Dash repeated. Her leg began to bleed again.

'NO!' Dash leapt over to her leg and pushed down on it with his hands.

'I wish my family were here' He whimpered. The more he pushed down, the more blood pumped out.

Eventually, a pool of blood surrounded Dash and Ultra-girl –AKA Angelina.

'I need some help.' Dash scooped up Angelina and darted for the nearest hospital. Unfortunately that was 20minutes away. He couldn't afford to lose anytime but luckily he was able to run super fast. It would take him at maximum 10 minutes.

Back in the restaurant, the police had arrived and captured the thieves.

'Erm, mom…where's Dash?' Violet asked.

'He's right h…Dash? Dash! Oh my god, Bob! Dash is missing!' Helen went into a fit.

'Relax hunny. Who do you think saved Ultra-girl? He's fine, he's with her.' Bob tried to calm his wife down.

'Oh, okay.' Helen breathed.

'Come on, lets go and find him.' Violet said as she ran off.

Finally, Dash reached the hospital. The moon was almost directly above the town. Dash guessed it was about 11:00pm. the hospital shouldn't be that busy now.

He ran inside and up to the front desk. The waiting room was full and all eyes had diverted onto him.

'Please help me!' Dash pleaded. The lady behind the desk gasped at what she saw.

'What happened?' She asked as she called for the doctors.

'Restaurant…thieves…shooting…running…ally…blood…won't stop…ran here!' Dash gasped.

'Okay, okay.' The lady came out from behind the desk just as the doctors ran into the room. The pulled Ultra-girl onto a bed and took her to the emergency room.

'You coming?' One of the doctors asked Dash. He immediately nodded and followed the doctors to the emergency room.

There, they got Ultra-girl onto the medical bed and then all hell broke loose. Dash watched in slow motion as doctors ran back and forth and In and out of the room.

One of the nurses took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

'Now you stay here, I'll fetch you something's to play with.' The blonde headed nurse then ran off. Dash sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the door in front of him.

He knew that the love of his life was behind it fighting for her life.

What if she didn't make it? Is she going to die? Will she live? What do I do? Millions of questions began to rise in Dash's mind.

Minutes later, the nurse came back with a box full of magazines and books and another box full of toys. She set them down, smiled at Dash before running back into the room.

For the spit second that the door was open, he heard doctors yelling and machinery beeping like crazy. He could only wish and hope.

**I didn't intend to for this chapter to end up like this, honest. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. It got a bit more serious but I'll try to lighten up. Review or I'll kill Angelina-Ultra-girl. HA! Like I would do that. Yeah! lol. review please**


	7. Alive?

_**Message for **__**Disney-fr3ak: I would kill Angelina if I wanted to but why would I want to do that to poor Dash? Because I'm evil, MWAHAHAHAH! lol. How amusing am I? Come in people. you know I'm hilarious…no? NO! What do you mean no!? I should get a piece of chocolate and throw it at your face and then…Okay, I'm getting a little carried away here. Sorry guys. On with the next chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHHA…………**_

More doctors kept flooding in and out of the emergency room where Angelina fought for her life.

By the look on their faces, Dash knew that things weren't going well. All he could do was wait.

In the emergency room, Angelina's heart rate had dropped to an almighty low and to top it all off, her wound had opened again and blood was spilling all over the bed, doctors and floor.

'Get Doctor Melissa in here now!' Shouted one of the nurses.

Dash looked up from the magazine he was reading when yet another nurse ran out of the room and began to yell for Doctor Melissa.

After a couple of minutes of reading the magazine, Dash finished it and decided to listen to the chaotic noises coming from the room in front of him.

One of the doctors poked their head around the door and yelled for the nurse that had left earlier to find Doctor Melissa. He looked over at Dash and smiled. He yelled once more before the beeping coming from in the room stopped and all that was heard was a continuous bleep. (Watch Casualty, you'll know what I mean.)

Dash's eyes grew wide; he knew what that noise meant. The doctor rushed back into the room soon followed by the nurse and Doctor Melissa.

'She's gone, she's gone really gone.' Dash whispered in shock and disbelief.

At Edna's mansion. Violet, Bob and Helen sat around a huge black glass coffee table as Edna brought in some tea and biscuits.

'Here you go darlings, straight from China.' Edna smiled.

'Now, now. Why did you come here?' Edna asked as she sat down in her oversized chair.

'Well, basically Dash has gone missing and so has Angeli…Ultra-girl.' Helen answered with tears welling up in her eyes.

'I'm sure I knew nothing about this darling. Why did they run away?' Edna puzzled.

'They, erm, didn't run away. We were out to lunch and then thieves stormed in. We knew that we couldn't do anything because of blowing our secret. Anyways, Ultra-girl was on stage singing and…'Bob was cut off by Violet.

'One of the thieves…' Violet was then cut off by Edna.

'Chitter-Chatter, too much of it darling, too much. Gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble. No use. Get to the point and I'll see what I can do.' Edna talked tremendously fast. All three Parr's nodded at the short fashion designer.

'Ultra-girl fought back and was almost killed, luckily Dash got her out of the way in time and carried her away to safety. No we don't know where either of them are.' Helen summarised.

'Well, do you remember the tracking device? Use that to find your son.' Edna grinned.

'I forgot about those. Thanks E, you're the best of the best.' Bob jumped up from the sofa he was on.

'Yes I know darling, I know.' Edna said as she got up from her seat and signalled for them to follow her.

Dash had now given up on all forms of hope. She was gone and there was nothing her could do. She would never find about that he loved her and she would never know that the Parr's were the Incredibles. This brought dash down even lower.

Dash was about to get up and leave when he noticed his family running towards him down the hallway, in their super suits.

'Mom? Dad? Vi?' Dash looked confused. Helen dived at her sun and scooped him up into her arms.

'Oh I'm so glad you're okay Dash.' Helen hugged Dash immensely tight.

'Erm, mom? Can't breathe here.' Dash gasped. Helen immediately put her son down.

'Why are you in a hospital and where is Ultra-girl?' Bob asked looking at Dash.

'She got hit.' Was all Dash could say before her broke down into tears and fell to the floor.

Helen sat down beside her son and placed an arm round his shoulders. He leaned into her and sobbed hid little heart out.

'Bob, go and find out what has happened. Violet, stay here and comfort Dash, I'll be back in a minute.

Violet and Bob nodded and set to their tasks.

'Dash, what's happened?' Violet whispered. It took at while for him to come round.

'I ran with her to an abandoned ally. She tried to stand up but he had been caught in her left leg and it began to…began to bleed a LOT. I panicked and didn't know what to do. The colour drained from…from her face. I ripped of a piece of my suit and wrapped it around her leg to pause the bleeding. It did slow it down…' Dash began to tell Violet what had happened.

'…and then all I heard was the bleeping from the heart monitor stop and then all hell broke loose again. She's dead Vi, gone forever! And I never even got to tell her how I felt!' dash broke down again.

Violet couldn't believe what had happened. Is it true? Her best friend dead?

An hour later, the Incredibles sat outside the emergency room waiting for someone to come out. Suddenly everything in the room in front of them went quiet and a small nurse slowly walked out and over to them.

'I'm very sorry, we did all we could.' Was all the nurse said before walking away, followed by a few other doctors and nurses.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Dash yelled and ran into the emergency room. In the room sat a few doctors taking noted and jotting down times and his beloved Angelina lying motionless in the blood coated bed in front of him.

The three doctors nodded to the Incredibles before leaving them alone with Ultra-girl. They sat in chair s around the bed. An eerie silence filled the room.

'Hey, they haven't unconnected the heart monitor from her.' Bob noticed and went to undo it.

'Maybe they want it left on.' Dash said in a monotone voice.

'I'll undo it anyway.' Bob once again got up and walked over to the monitor. Dash, Violet and Helen only stared at Angelina with sad eyes.

'Where's The Jacky?' Dash asked noticing that his little brother Jack-Jack was nowhere to be seen.

'Kari's babysitting him.' Violet sighed. Dash slowly nodded never taking his eyes of Angelina.

Bob began to struggle disconnecting the machine.

'Leave it Hun. They'll sort it out.' Helen whispered. She signalled for them to all leave the room.

'Better go home and get some rest.' With that, they all left the room and headed down the hallway. Dash tagged along at he back. They got about 10 metres away from the emergency room when a load crashed erupted from it. The Parr family turned around and looked back.

'What the heck was that?' Bob asked. As soon as he finished the sentence. Ultra-girl sprang from the room and legged in down the hallway in the opposite direction that the Incredibles were. They all stood there looking dumbfounded.

'Did that just happen?' Violet question fell upon deaf ears.

'SHE'S ALIVE! WAHOO!' Dash screamed with a smiled before using his super speed to chase after her. Violet, Helen and Bob ran after him.

Ultra-girl pushed her way through the crowd of people outside and tried to ignore all the shouting fans and grabbing arms.

'Ultra-girl please sign this…Ultra-girl will you marry me?' Questions kept flying at her as people attempted to pull her back.

'Get off!' She yelled but to no ail. She had just about enough now. She looked back at her fans, smiled before teleporting away. She found herself in another busy street, only a block away from the hospital to be exact.

Dash watched as she teleported away. He knew that she couldn't have gotten far. She doesn't have much energy. Well, at least he thought that. He looked back up the hall to see his family rounding the corner.

'I don't have time for this.' Dash whispered before speeding out of the hospital and in the direction he thought Angelina would have gone.

Luckily, as he turned into Hatton Street, Dash saw Angelina talking to a group of people wearing the same red and blue outfit.

Dash listened closely to what they were saying.

'Loo, we don't blame you for what your cousin did but we did tell him that if he didn't pay the price, we would get you for it.' One of them said to Ultra-girl.

'What did he do?' Ultra-girl questioned.

'Let's just say that it involved losing a family member and a pet.' Another one hissed.

'Hey, look! It's R2D2.' Ultra-girl yelled before sprinting away from the crazy gang. Luckily for her, they had actually believed her and looked to where she had pointed.

Dash watched the little comedy sketch in front of him. He wondered how Angelina could be up and running. He decided to follow her in the shadows. He followed her to an abandoned warehouse. Inside, Ultra-girl took out a blanket and pillow from underneath some crates and placed them neatly into the floor.

Dash silently, still in the shadows, crept inside the warehouse and along the dust covered walls.

Angelina heard shuffling and almost immediately shot her head round to the exact place where Dash was. She seemed to be staring into his eyes but couldn't see him.

'Hello?' Angelina got up off her blanket and slowly walked over to where Dash was.

'Erm, hi Ultra-girl.' Dash said rubbing the back of his neck and coming out of the shadows.

'Its you. Did you follow me here?' Ultra-girl whispered.

'Well, erm…yeah I guess.' Dash walked over to her.

'Are you really alive, really in front of me or is this some weird dream I'm having?' Dash suddenly asked.

'What?'

'You died. I saw you die. Do you not remember? The ally way? The restaurant? Thieves?' Dash's voice grew louder.

'Hey, keep it down will ya.' Ultra-girl whispered.

'You died.' Dash repeated. Angelina just stared right back at him before lightly smiling.

'You can't get rid of me that easily.' She smiled. Dash threw himself forward and pushed his lips against hers. Angelina was caught of balance and fell to the floor. Somewhat, Dash didn't pull away from her.

_**A little sad, a little happy, a little romantic…Aww! Review or I will kill Angelina and maybe Violet too. Angelina (ultragirl) belongs to me. Use her with my permission only.**_


	8. Finally

_**A message for disney-fr3ak: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Do you think I should kill off Angelina and Violet? Yeah? Okay then. Joke. Would I do that? Really, come on…of course I would. HAHA! No, I won't kill anyone as long as you continue to enjoy my story, as soon as it gets boring…everyone shall die and the story ends. Cool! Lol.**_

_**Read and Review guys.**_

The three Incredibles exited the hospital in search of Dash.

'Where the hell has he gotten to now?' Mr Incredible sighed.

'Oh my gosh! Look who it is! Mr Incredible, Elastigirl and Invisigirl.' One person shouted. Suddenly, a crowd of people formed around the supers.

'Hunny, we can't stay here. Dash remember?' Helen whispered to her husband.

'Oh yeah. Have any of you guys seen The Dash?' Mr Incredible spoke up.

There were a few mumbles before someone shouted.

'I saw him heading for Hatton Street.'

Helen and Bob nodded to each other.

'Thank you.' Violet smiled. Then all three supers ran for Hatton Street.

Elastigirl pulled out the tracking device and connected it to look for their son.

Back in the warehouse, The Dash and Ultra-girl both sat in silence. Dash couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just kissed the girl he was crazy about and she hadn't pushed him away.

Well, yeah she was in shock but still.

The sound of bleeping brought the two supers out of their thoughts. It was the 'I' on The Dash's super suit that bleeped and flashed.

'What's that?' Ultra-girl cupped her face in her left hand as she looked at The Dash.

'It's a tracking device. My parents are looking for me.' Dash smiled. Ultra-girl just nodded before lying down on her pillow. She pulled the blanket up around her and stared at the ceiling.

'Something wrong?' Dash blurted out. Ultra-girl pretended that she hadn't heard him.

'Why is he in a warehouse?' Violet asked as they approached a huge building.

'Well, we'll soon find out.' Helen said running for the warehouse gate.

They reached the entrance of the warehouse and peeked inside.

Upon seeing dash, Helen ran up to him.

'Oh hunny, are you okay?' Helen asked kneeling down beside Dash.

'I'm fine Mom.' Dash rolled his eyes. His mom was so overprotective.

Bob joined Helen and Dash on the floor while Violet went over to Ultra-girl.

Ultra-girl was sitting straight up, looking at all four Incredibles in turn.

Violet was about to talk but was cut off by the female super.

'I totally forgot!' Ultra-girl exclaimed.

'Forgot what?' Elastigirl questioned Ultra-girl's sudden outburst.

'I'm staying over at a friends house and they'll probably be wondering where I am. I gotta go.' Ultra-girl explained and went to stand up.

'How are you getting there?' Mr Incredible asked.

'I'll have to walk.' Ultra-girl shrugged.

'No way are you walking, you're in no condition.' Elastigirl stood up.

'How else am I going to get there?' Ultra-girl raised an eyebrow.

'We'll drop you off at Edna's then contact your friend to come and get you.' Mr Incredible smiled.

'K.' Ultra-girl smiled nodded slightly. With that, all the supers headed out of the warehouse. Mr Incredible, Elastigirl and Invisigirl led the way. The Dash tagged along behind and Ultra-girl followed slightly further away.

Images of what had happened played again and again through her mind. She sighed before remembering that it was, after all, The Dash that had saved her. She jogged up to him.

'And before I forget…' Dash looked at Ultra-girl as she spoke.

'…I think I owe for saving my life. Thank you.' Ultra-girl leant down and planted a small kiss on Dash's cheek. She smiled at him before taking his hand and walking with the Incredibles to Edna's

'Yes, yes darling you can stay here while you wait for your friend.' Edna grabbed hold of Ultra-girls arm and dragged her into her home.

'Uh, thanks guys. For everything.' Ultra-girl beamed back at the Incredibles. They al nodded to her before proceeding home to get changed and pick up Angelina.

At Edna's, Angelina took off her Ultra-suit, fixed her hair and sat down on the big black leather couch.

'I have some tea or coffee darling, which one would you like?' Edna shouted from the kitchen.

'I fine E.' Angelina laughed.

'Okay darling. How about something to eat?' Edna asked.

'No thanks.' Angelina giggled. Edna hobbled back in and grabbed hold of Angelina's super suit.

'One of my best creations yet.' Edna held her hands up in triumph.

'But wait, what is this? You have torn right through it.' Edna said as she stuck her thumb through the hole on the left leg.

'Actually that was a bullet that did that.' Angelina sighed.

'I will fix this immediately.' Edna jumped off of her huge chair and ran up the floating stairs. (Means only attached to the wall. If you've seen the film then you will know what I am on about.)

'Oh, erm…ok.' Angelina watched as the small fashion designer trotted up the stairs.

The Parr's pulled up outside Edna's mansion.

'Let's go and get Angelina then.' Helen said as she walked towards the front entrance. Bob, Vi and Dash followed.

Inside, they saw Angelina sitting patiently on the couch.

'Hey Angie.' Violet smiled and ran over to her friend.

'Hi!' Angelina was enveloped in a hug.

'We wondered where you had gotten to.' Helen lied.

'Yeah, got us scared.' Bob smiled. Dash just stood watching. He longed to tell her that he was The Dash and that his family were the Incredibles. It was eating away at him with every second that passed.

'It's all ready darling! I fixed it!' Edna shouted and began to laugh. Angelina's eyes went wide as she saw Edna trotting down the stairs with Ultra-girl suit in her hands.

'You're here already? You are early.' Edna stopped halfway down the stairs when she saw the Parr's.

Edna obviously knew that the Parr's were the Incredibles and they knew that Angelina was Ultra-girl but she also knew that Angelina didn't know that they knew about her or did she know that the Parr's were the Incredibles.

'Ready Angie?' Helen asked.

'Yeah, let me just get a few things first.' Angelina almost jumped out of her seat and dragged Edna into the kitchen.

She reappeared again a few seconds later.

'Now I'm officially ready.' Angelina breathed.

'Come on then.' Bob signalled for them to leave.

'Anytime darlings!' Edna shouted and sat down with a fashion magazine.

In the car, Helen had taken the driver's seat this time and Bob in the passenger's side. Violet sat behind her mother on the left hand side, Dash behind his father and Angelina in the middle.

Everything was quiet until Bob spoke up.

'So, Angelina. What happened after you disappeared in pizza Palace?' Bob turned to look at her. Angelina eyed him carefully, why was he asking her this kind of question?

'Well…' Angelina struggled for words. She didn't want to let on that she was Ultra-girl. They might think she was a freak.

'…The Dash actually saved my life.' Upon hearing his super name, he got interested in what she was saying.

'The Dash, huh? So, what do you think of him?' Dash asked. Bob, Helen and Violet all laughed.

'Weird question, why do you want to know?' Angelina asked.

'Because I want to know what you think of him.' Dash smiled slyly. Angelina just laughed and didn't bother to answer his question.

On the journey back to the Parr's, Angelina finished telling them where she had been for the past few hours. Obviously she left out the whole Ultra-girl stuff and the kiss with The Dash.

Dash had noticed that she hadn't mentioned it and wondered why.

20 minutes later, they pulled up outside the Parr's residence.

'I'm going straight to bed.' Bob yawned.

'I think we should all hop aboard the dreamland express.' Helen said getting out the car.

'Mom, what about Jack-Jack?' Violet asked.

'We can get him tomorrow.' Her mother stifled a yawn and followed upstairs to the master bedroom.

'Goodnight kids!' Helen and Bob shouted in unison.

Angelina and Violet pulled out two sleeping bags and set them out in the living room.

'How come you get to sleep down here?' Dash whined.

'It's a sleepover Dash, we get to sleep in here, watch TV and eat al the popcorn we possible can.' Violet teased. Dash pouted.

'Pwetty Pwease can I sleep down here?' Dash asked in a little tiny baby voice causing Angelina to giggle.

'What harm will it do Vi?' Angelina asked. Violet shrugged and agreed that Dash could sleep on the sofa.

'Ok, if you're going to sleep down here with us there are going to be some rules.' Violet said sternly. Angelina rolled her eyes and giggled once more.

'Number 1: don't annoy Angelina or me. Number two: when we are watching a programme on TV, no talking. Number 3: don't eat our food and Number 4: no sleep talking.' Violet then walked off and high fived Angelina.

Dash glared at his sister before smiling at Angelina and went to get changed into his jammies. Angelina and Violet got changed too.

Violet was the first one back in the living room. Her PJ's were a cream colour with small blue butterflies dotted here and there.

Dash came down next wearing plain black PJ's. He sat on the sofa and began to throw small pieces of popcorn at Violet.

'Stop it you little insect or you get out.' Violet warned. Dash smiled and was about to throw another when Angelina came in. He stared in astonishment at what she was wearing.

Angelina wore a pair of light green PJ shorts and a plain sleeveless light green top to match. She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun and had a pair of Tigger slippers to complete her PJ outfit.

'Looking good Ange.' Violet laughed.

'Love your PJ's too Vi.' Angelina smiled and noticed Dash staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Earth to Dash?' Violet clicked her fingers in front of his face until he finally snapped out of his trance.

'Wow Angelina, you look…you look great.' Dash whispered.

'Thanks.' Angelina grinned and began to bury herself into the sleeping bag.

A good hour later, Violet and Angelina were fast asleep. Dash on the other hand couldn't sleep. It was freezing cold and he couldn't be bothered to go and get his blanket. He looked over at the clock. It read 3:01am. He knew that Violet wouldn't let him into her sleeping bag but maybe Angelina would. Now that would be a bonus.

He jumped down off of the sofa and leaned down to Angelina's ear.

'Angelina?' He whispered. He didn't want to startle her or wake up Violet.

'Angie…' He tried again. Angelina's eyes flickered open slightly.

'Dash?' She asked.

'Erm, Angelina…could I maybe…erm…could I…come and sleep in the sleeping bag with you maybe? I'm freezing out here and can't get to sleep.' Dash pleaded not because he was cold, he only wanted to get into bed with Angelina. (wink)

'Sure Dash.' Angelina whispered and moved over so Dash could fit in.

'Thanks.' He whispered. Luckily for Dash, Angelina had not turned away from him to sleep. Instead, she had lay facing him. This was a triple bonus.

_**Long enough I should expect. Review and tell me what you think should happen next.**_


	9. Dreaming, Kissing and falling for him

_**Yet again, another message for disney-fr3ak: Lol. Your review made me laugh. You are the best. I won't kill anyone but someone will die in later chapters- I think so anyway. It will fit in with the whole story. You will have to read to find out. Okay, okay it's none of the main characters…or is it. HAHAH! I love doing this. HAHAH! I'll stop now. **_

_**The first part of this story is Dash's dream. The idea came to me while I was in class. Yes, I wasn't paying attention but that managed to get me into top set for everything. Lol. **_

_Dash looked up at the setting sun as he listened to the sound of the rushing waterfall. He sat on a rock and would occasionally go off to pick some roses for…her. His Angelina._

_He ran his fingers through her long brunette locks as she lay on the floor beside him. _

_She got up and slipped into the waterfall pool. Dash watched as she explored the water and quietly began to sing a slow but soft song. _

_Dash lay back on the rock and watched the fluffy clouds float across the multi-coloured sky. He was to lost in his own little world that he didn't notice Angelina slide out of the water and crawl over to him. _

'_Sweetie…' Angelina smiled. Dash slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Angelina who was directly above him smiling softly. _

'_Hey.' Dash whispered, he then sat up and leant back on his hands. Angelina giggled as she picked up one of the roses Dash had colleted for her. She gently traced her fingers over it before sliding it behind her ear. Angelina slid over to her left and leant into Dash. He rested his head on hers and snaked his arm around her waist. _

_They sat there for a few minutes, just watching the sunset._

'_Dash, you'll never leave me will you? Angelina asked all of a sudden. Dash looked down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the beautiful sunset._

'_I wouldn't leave you for the world.' Dash whispered. He leant down towards her and caught her lips in a passionate just as the sun disappeared under the horizon. _

Violet was the first to wake up, she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and then gave a huge stretch. She looked over at Angelina who seemed to be snuggled up to something.

Violet, getting curious, crawled over to Angelina's sleeping bag to take a closer look.

Her curiosity turned into amusement and anger. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. She saw her mom preparing breakfast.

'Morning Vi.' Helen grinned at her daughter.

'Morning Mom, have you seen them two back in there?' Violet chuckled.

'Who? Angelina and Dash?' Her mother asked turning over the bacon.

'Yeah, come see.' Violet put a finger to her lips to signal her mom to be quiet.

Helen followed Violet into the living room and over to Angelina's sleeping bag. Helen peeped over at Angelina and saw Dash latched onto her. Helen simply shook her head and wondered back into the kitchen.

'That boy.' Helen whispered to Violet.

'Wait until he's awake.' Violet giggled.

'Why?' Helen asked.

'So I can embarrass him.' Violet laughed.

'You will not mention a word to him young lady.' Helen turned serious.

'Huh? He's constantly annoying and embarrassing me. I'm only getting my own back.' Violet whined.

'Morning Helen, Morning Violet.' Bob sleepily strode into the kitchen.

'Morning hunny.' Helen smiled at her husband.

'Dad, have you seen those two in there?' Violet asked eagerly. She hoped that he had because Violet knew that her Dad would bring it up and embarrass him.

'Angelina and Dash? Yep.' Bob laughed.

'I'm going to watch TV for a bit.' Violet yawned.

In the living room, Violet sat back on the sofa and watched the TV.

Dash's eyes slowly flickered open. He froze as he noticed that his and Angelina's face were millimetres apart. Dash then realized that his arms were wrapped around her waist and she was snuggled up to him. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Angelina began to stir and Dash immediately half closed his eyes. He secretly watched as she woke up.

Angelina opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Dash. She smiled slightly and tried to move. She looked down and saw Dash's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. She slid her own hands down and attempted to move Dash's hands from around her.

A sly idea formed in Dash's mind. He loosened his grip so that Angelina could move his hands. As she did, Dash immediately wrapped them round her neck and pulled her closer. Now, there noses were touching.

Surprisingly, Violet hadn't noticed that they were both awake. She was to caught up in the Saturday morning TV show.

Angelina turned her head slightly in and attempt to move. A chill was sent down her spine as she felt Dash pull her even closer. As he pulled her closer, he pulled head back down and managed to catch her lips in a kiss. Angelina couldn't move in shock. She then found herself enjoying his touch. Upon realizing this, she pulled away from Dash and hurriedly climbed out of her sleeping bag.

'Morning Angie, what's the hurry?' Violet frowned.

'Never mind, morning Vi.' Angelina smiled sheepishly. Violet shook her head and laughed.

'Come on kids, breakfast is done!' Helen shouted from the kitchen.

'Wake up Dash!' Violet yelled over to her little brother. Dash moaned a little and pretended to wake up.

'Come on, breakfast.' Helen shouted once more.

_**I know that it's short but please review. What do you think should happen between Angelina and Dash?**_


	10. Not good

_**Hello again! Let's have a guess what comes next………If you guessed that it's another message for disney-fr3ak…you are correct. See, if more people reviewed, the more messages people would get. Disney-fr3ak: I loved your messages, thanks. You don't even realise how fantastic it is to know that there is someone out there reading my story and enjoying it. To top it all off, you actually review. Fab! **_

_**Enjoy this chapter guys.**_

Breakfast was quiet except for the occasional gurgle coming from Jack-Jack.

'So, what do you girls have planned today?' Helen asked Angelina and Violet, trying to bring up a conversation. She was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable in the silence.

'Well, we were planning on going to the cinemas with the guys but, we can't get hold of them yet.' Angelina spoke in shy tone.

Helen picked up on it.

'You okay Angie?' She asked. Angelina simply nodded.

'Something wrong Dash? You've hardly touched your breakfast.'

'I'm not that hungry Mom.' Dash smiled slightly. Helen knew something was up but decided to leave it there. She wouldn't get anything out of them.

'I'm going to call…' Angelina stopped mid-sentence and began to look around the room cautiously.

Helen, Violet, Dash, Bob and Jack-Jack all looked at her.

'What's up?' Violet whispered. Angelina shook her head and put her fingers to her lips to signal everyone to be quiet.

'We have to get now.' Angelina spoke demandingly.

'What?' Violet frowned.

'We can't be here. We need to go and NOW!' Angelina shouted this time.

'Why?' Bob asked but Angelina ignored him.

'Come on!' Angelina got out of her seat and dashed for the front door. The Parr family followed.

Outside, a crowd had gathered around a huge steaming crater. Upon seeing her cousin, Angelina ran over to him.

'Jason! What happened?' Angelina asked as she peeped into the crater.

'Dunno, it appeared out of nowhere. There was a bright flash and then…this appeared.' Jason explained.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake.

'Two words…' Jason began.

'Not good.' Angelina finished. By now, the Parr's had caught up with them.

'What's happened?' Helen shouted over all the shouting and screaming.

'Don't ask!' Angelina yelled.

Everything fell deadly silent.

'This is really good or really bad.' Dash muttered.

'My guess, bad.' Angelina said as a huge colony of robots climbed out of the hole.

The citizens backed away in caution. Nobody wanted to risk anything happening.

Then, a family appeared out of nowhere wearing bright blue and silver super suits. Clearly they had super powers, but just by looking at them everyone knew that they were villains.

'Where are they?!' One of the villains yelled. She was female with black and green hair.

'I said…WHERE ARE THEY!?' She yelled again.

Before anyone could say something, Ultra-girls family appeared. Angelina stood looking in shock.

'Were right here Sam.' Ultra-girls dad said in an annoyed voice. Her dad's super name was Venronic. He had super strength but wasn't as strong as Mr Incredible and also he was able to sense danger, just like Ultra-girl. He has short black hair with dazzling green eyes.

Her mother's super name was Frizzella. She could summon fire and create fire. She had long brunette hair and light brown eyes.

Her younger brother was called the Shapeshifter. He could take form of whatever animal he liked. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was also the shortest out of the Ultra family.

'Oh look who it is, why it's the Ultra's.' Sam said sarcastically.

'But wait, one's missing.' The male villain, Python, laughed. He had the same hair as Sam.

'To scared to come?' A young teenage girl spoke this time. She stood next to Sam who was clearly her mother. She had an annoying high pitch voice and had long blue hair.

A younger boy, about 7, walked up next to his sister and grinned. He also had blue hair, only slightly lighter than his sisters.

'Hand it over Ultra's.' Sam whispered.

'Let's pretend that we don't know what you're talking about.' Frizzella stepped forward.

'You know. It's what brought you here. The most power thing this world has ever seen.' Python eyed her carefully.

'Separate.' Sam whispered to her family.

'Make sure no one escapes.' Python yelled.

'What? We're being held captive now?!' A male citizen yelled.

'Shut it' Sam spat. She pointed her finger at him and a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying backwards into a building. He lay there unconscious.

'We sure could use Ultra-girl right now.' The Shapeshifter whispered to the rest of his family.

The Parr's and Angelina had heard him.

'You know she can't come yet, there are too many people here, she'll be caught out.' Frizzella whispered back.

'Give it to me and no one get hurt.' Sam warned.

'Like that's going to…AHH!' The Ultra's yelled out as they were hit by a bolt of lightning and sent flying.

'That's really heroic.' Python snorted. A small group of people began to chant.

'Ultra-girl, Ultra-girl…'

'Shut up.' Python and Sam yelled. The rest of the crowd began to join in.

Angelina looked around as people began to chant her super name. She wanted to move but she knew she couldn't, she would blow her secret for good.

Sam growled.

'Shut them up AJ.' Sam yelled at the girl with long blue hair.

'Yes Mom.' AJ pointed at the sky.

Angelina gasped. She knew what AJ was about to do. The crowd still didn't stop chanting.

An idea suddenly came to Angelina. She secretly sent a shockwave over to AK and sent her flying.

'She's here.' Sam whispered.

While everyone was watching AJ scramble to her feet, Angelina quickly teleported away. Not knowing that Dash had watched her. A small smile formed on his face.

'About time the Incredibles to a shot as this don't you think Hun?' Bob whispered to Helen. She thought about it before nodding.

_**To be honest, this isn't my favourite chapter. Bringing new characters in always need to be descriptive and I hate doing that. It's takes forever. Next chapter will be better…I promise. And disney-fr3ak: what should happen between Dash and Angelina? Or The Dash and Ultra-girl?**_


	11. Saving Invisigirl

_**Next chapter is here! Yay! Read and review please.**_

All of the Ultra's now stood in front of the electric villains. (Cool name, huh? What do you mean no?! Fine then, I'm keeping it anyways. Lol.)

'You'll never get away with this!' Venronic yelled.

'On the contrary, we already have.' Sam laughed. Then, the Incredibles appeared out of a near by ally and joined the Ultra's.

Of course, Jack-Jack wasn't there. He was still with Kari.

'8 against 4, now that's hardly fair.' Python teased.

'And the robots are just here for show?' Invisigirl asked.

'Oh yes, my little babies. As a matter of fact, it is now 8 against 1000.' Sam folded her arms and chuckled evilly.

'Well then, let's narrow it down a bit. Everybody move back.' Frizzella yelled out. The Ultra's and Incredibles stepped back.

'Go Ultra.' The Shapeshifter shouted.

Ultra-girl stepped forward slightly and held her hands out in front of her.

'What…what are you doing?' AJ asked, clearly she was worried and it showed in her tone and features.

'D…Dad, I can't do it.' Ultra-girl stuttered.

'Yes you can sweetie, focus.' Venronic took a step forward.

Ultra-girl raised her arms a bit more and attempted to form a shockwave.

'What's going on? Why can't she do it?' The Shapeshifter asked his mom.

'I don't know hunny. She'll do it though.' Frizzella wished.

'Come on sis.' The Shapeshifter yelled encouragingly.

Ultra-girl blocked out all of her thoughts and began to focus on the shockwave.

An invisible field flung from Ultra-girl hands and knocked down all the robots. The electric villains turned and stared in shock at their fallen army.

'Now I wasn't counting on that happening.' Sam said aloud.

'Looks like we're back to 8 against 4.' Mr Incredible.

Ultra-girl raised her head. She was breathing hard. She had never struggled with a shockwave before. The worst was teleporting.

'Oh no you didn't. You're gonna pay for that bitch.' Sam seethed at Ultra-girl.

'Hey!' The Dash shouted angrily.

'And I'm guessing that this is little Ultra-girl's lover boy?' AJ teased. The Dash and Ultra-girl both blushed. At least no one noticed or that's what they thought.

'Ultra-girl and Invisigirl are our main objectives here. Take out Invisigirl and then get Ultra.' Sam whispered to AJ. AJ nodded and ran off.

'Come and get me chicken.' AJ yelled at Invisigirl. Without thinking she chased after her.

'Part one, complete.' Sam whispered to Python.

Invisigirl ran after AJ until they reached the beach. The sun was high in the sky and the beautiful ocean reflected it.

'What do you want AJ?' Invisigirl swing her fist at AJ. She managed to swiftly move away and knock Invisigirl of balance.

'HA! Wimp.' AJ snorted.

Invisigirl swung her leg round her knocked AJ down to the sand. Invisigirl then clawed AJ across the face.

'GAH! You wanna play dirty? Then let's get it on!' AJ yelled. Invisigirl growled and they both dived at each other. AJ grabbed hold of Invisigirl's hair and yanked her head back.

'That all you got sweetheart?' AJ teased as she noticed her enemy wasn't putting up a good fight.

'You wish.' Invisigirl launched herself at AJ and they both were sent flying. Invisigirl kicked and punched AJ until she looked vulnerable. Invisigirl then yanked the girl long blue locks and threw her into a near by bus shelter.

Before Invisigirl could do much more, AJ jumped to her feet. She looked unharmed and had a smirk plastered across her features.

'Make it quick AJ.' AJ's mom's voice whispered in her ear through the communicator.

'Say night-night Invisigirl.' AJ then pointed her finger at Invisigirl and sent a bolt of lightening straight at her.

'Mom, do you want her dead?' AJ whispered.

'Alive or dead.'

'Ok Mom.'

AJ sent another bolt of lightning at Invisigirl as she stumbled to her feet.

'Too much for you?' AJ tormented.

'Time to die chick.' AJ laughed.

Invisigirl tried to get to her feet but to no ail. The bolts were to strong and her thin form couldn't handle it, maybe her family was right. Maybe she was best at defending and not fighting. After that last thought, Invisigirl blacked out and the last thing she saw was AJ standing over her with an evil grin.

AJ grabbed hold of Invisigirl arm and dragged her down the beach. She walked until the ocean lapped around her ankles.

'You'll never drown in the shallows. Let's go deeper.' AJ talked to an unconscious Invisigirl. She lay her in the water in front of her, pointed her finger at her and let the bolt of energy send her flying into deeper waters.

Invisigirl was sent at least 20 metres away from the beach. Not far but the water was still deep enough to drown.

As soon as Invisigirl hit the water, she was swallowed by the sea.

AJ stood watching before heading back.

'Status?' Sam asked her daughter as she arrived alone. The crowd of people had now fled.

'Completed.' AJ giggled as her mother stroked her hair and congratulated her.

'Now, let's rub it in shall we?' Sam smiled; AJ knew that it was a rhetorical question so didn't bother answering.

'Wait, let's get them first.' AJ grinned. Sam liked the way her daughter thought.

'Bob, where's Vi?' Elastigirl asked her husband.

'Probably invisible.' Mr Incredible had been wondering the same thing.

'Time to die supers!' Python yelled.

Elastigirl grabbed hold of Dash.

'Ultra-girl, come here.' Elastigirl shouted. When Ultra came over Elastigirl explained what she wanted them to do.

'It's not safe for you two to be here. Go and find Invisigirl, make sure she's okay and keep yourselves safe.' Elastigirl kissed Dash on the forehead and hugged Ultra-girl. They both nodded and ran in the direction they saw Invisigirl last.

After about 15 minutes of running, they were both getting tired.

'I think we should take a break now.' The Dash said coming to a stop.

'Ok.' Ultra-girl agreed. They both slumped to the floor and leaned up against a wall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dash became uncomfortable.

'Listen, Ultra-girl. About the other night.' The Dash began, he continued when Ultra looked over at him.

'In the warehouse, I'm sorry.' Dash put his head down embarrassed.

'For what?' Ultra-girl whispered.

'For…um…For………kissing you.' Dash said quietly.

'I didn't mean to, I just…just…' Dash gave up when he ran out of words to say. He just wanted to let her know that he cared for her but he couldn't risk it. She could turn on him.

'It's okay.' Ultra-girl smiled sweetly. Dash smiled back.

'You don't realise how many time I've been kissed this week.' Ultra-girl laughed. Dash's mood lightened a bit.

'What do you mean?' He said slowly, happy that she wasn't angry at him.

'Well, obviously I go to school and on Tuesday, I was putting my books in my locker when some boy ran over to me. He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into a kiss. He then ran back over to his friends laughing. Me and the girls just let it pass.'

Dash began to laugh slightly.

'On Wednesday, I was patrolling the streets with my family when some crazed fan ran up to me and full on kissed me. That one was just too strange. He did it again later on that night. Freak.' This story made Dash laugh even more.

'Thursday, walking out of school, Jimmy Taylor, one of the cutest guys in school, kissed me in front of everyone. That was so embarrassing.'

'Friday, you kissed me and then early this morning my friend's brother kissed me in his sleep. Now that's weird.' Ultra-girl gigged before looking around.

Dash began to blush. He thought that she would have forgotten.

'Let's go and find your sister then.' Ultra-girl smiled.

'Right.' Dash got up and they ran together.

'Wait, they couldn't have gotten this far. AJ was only gone about 10 minutes.' Ultra-girl frowned.

'Yeah, you're right. The beach!' The Dash yelled before super speeding off. Ultra-girl stood there looking confused before teleporting to the beach.

At the beach, Ultra-girl stood in the ocean with it lapping around her knees. She had followed a path along the sand which signalled that someone had been dragged down towards the water.

The wind whipped her hair around her shoulders just as The Dash turned up.

'Man, you're fast!' The Dash said in astonishment. Ultra-girl just stood looking out at sea.

'I think Invisigirl…is…um…has dro…drowned.' Ultra-girl let a stray tear fall from her eye.

The Dash looked out at sea too, with tears glistening in his eyes.

'But I'm not giving up hope, stay here.' Ultra-girl turned to The Dash.

'Why can't I come with you?' He whined.

'It's not safe and besides, what if you drown too?' Ultra-girl smiled before diving into the water and swimming out to sea.

'Please be ok.' Dash whispered.

Ultra-girl got about 30 metres away from the beach when she decided to dive down and look. She took a deep breath and dived. She swan hard, the only thing on her mind was saving her friend. She just had to.

_**Mushy. Lol. I like that word. Mushy. HA! Mushy mushy mushy mushy mushy. HAHAHAHAHAH! LMAO! HA! Please review guys and disney-fr3ak, what do you think should happen between Dash and Angelina?**_


	12. Saving Ultragirl

_**Messages for Ember411 and disney-fr3ak: Thanks for your reviews. They make me really happy. Ember411, I found yours actually quite funny. I liked that you sent a message to the character and not the author. That was a good idea. Made me laugh to and disney-fr3ak, hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews you have given. You're fab! **_

Ultra-girl resurfaced to refill her lungs before diving down again. She was glad that her mother made her take swimming lessons when she was younger; the waves were starting to pick up a little. Her yoga lessons were actually paying off as well. The breathing techniques meant that she could hold her breath for longer.

After a few minutes of looking, Ultra-girl slipped towards the surface.

'Find anything?' Dash yelled as he saw her come up.

'Not yet.' She replied.

Ultra-girl took another gulp of oxygen and dived deep. This time, she decided to go in a different direction. Hopefully her friend had drifted off that way.

Back on the beach, Dash was almost praying. He wanted to help Ultra-girl search for his sister but her also wanted to go help his parents fight with the Ultra's against the Electrics. Too many places to be at one time, sadly there was only one of him.

An idea suddenly sprang to mind.

'The Shapeshifter, he can help!' Dash darted towards the battle.

Ultra-girl found herself swimming towards a ship wreck.

'Worth a shot.' Ultra-girl thought to herself. She swam further down to inspect the sunken ship.

A she reached the ship, she reached out with her left arm, grabbed hold of the one of the door frames and peered inside.

Even though her vision was blurred, she could still make out random pieces of wood lying around and fish swimming about.

As Dash approached the battle, he searched for The Shapeshifter.

'What are you doing?' Elastigirl shouted as she saw Dash.

'Where's The Shapeshifter?' Dash asked as his mom ran over.

'I'm right here, why?' A small bird perched on a tree dropped to the ground and took human form.

'I need your help.' Dash grabbed hold of The Shapeshifter and ran back to the beach.

Elastigirl just stood looking confused. She was brought back to reality as Frizzella was knocked into her.

They reached the beach and Dash began to explain.

'Okay, long story short. Invisigirl is missing somewhere out there and Ultra-girl has gone looking for her. I know that you can take form of any animal so I was thinking that you could maybe help out.' Dash was almost jumping on the spot.

'How far did my sister get?' The Shapeshifter questioned.

'I, erm…about…I'm not sure.' Dash stuttered.

'That's fine, I'll do my best.' The Shapeshifter smiled before swimming out to see and transforming into a Tiger Shark.

Ultra-girl avoided some falling wood as she swam into what seemed a bedroom.

Her oxygen levels had decreased rapidly by now but she wasn't about to give up and let her best friend die.

She swam towards another room. As she swam through, she kicked some wood that caused a part of the ceiling to cave in.

Ultra-girl noticed and attempted to get out of the way.

She couldn't get away quick enough and at the last second, the wood collapsed on her ankle trapping her. She tugged at her leg and tried to move the rocks and wood. She was too weak now. She desperately flailed her arms about to try and grab hold of something.

Her lungs were beginning to burn for oxygen. She attempted tugging at her leg again. She didn't know that this was the fatal move. As she pulled with all of the strength she had left, her hands slipped and her head hit a small dressing table behind her. She winced slightly before her body began to shut down, her vision blurred even more before she blacked out.

The Shapeshifter got about 50 metres out when his caught sight of something red. Some hope coursed through him.

He swam nearer and nearer until he was sure that it was Invisigirl lying on the seabed. He quickly transformed into a dolphin and grabbed hold of Invisigirl's sleeve. He swam back to the surface as fast as he could.

When he resurfaced, he took human form again and held Invisigirl with his right arm as he paddled towards the beach.

Dash was sitting on the sand when he heard The Shapeshifter calling out.

'HEY! I'VE GOT INVISIGIRL!' The Shapeshifter yelled. Dash ran towards The Shapeshifter as he crawled out of the ocean.

Dash grabbed his sister and dragged her away from the sea, scared that she would disappear again.

'She's not breathing.' Dash whispered. He looked back at The Shapeshifter who had passed out. Obviously Dash knew that he had to get help and fast.

He ran back to get his parents.

Dash got to his parents just as he saw the Electrics surrender.

'Okay, okay. Just don't kill AJ.' Sam cried. Dash looked over to see Venronic strangling AJ.

'Let her go.' Frizzella spoke to her husband.

'She's not worth it.' Frizzella put her hand on Venronic's shoulder.

He gritted his teeth before dropping the gasping AJ. She scrambled back to her parents and brother.

'Until next time.' Python hissed and the Electrics disappeared into thin air.

'Mom, Dad!' Dash yelled.

'Are you ok sweetie?' Elastigirl asked as she embraced her son.

'Yeas but Invisigirl and Shapeshifter's not.' Dash signalled for them to follow him to the beach.

There, Frizzella and Venronic hurriedly moved their son away from the ocean and tried to bring conscious again.

Elastigirl, Dash and Mr Incredible gathered around Violet. Elastigirl checked for breathing and then for a pulse.

'Okay, I can't find a pulse but there is very faint breathing.' Elastigirl sighed. AT least she was breathing.

'Bob, Dash go and help Ultra-girl.' Elastigirl whispered. They nodded and then she began to perform CPR on her daughter.

'Wait, Ultra-girl didn't come back.' Dash whispered.

The Shapeshifter sat up as his mother gently stroked his cheek. A sigh of relief escaped Frizzella's lips.

'Honey, where's your sister?' Frizzella asked her only son.

'Huh…sister didn't…couldn't see…' The Shapeshifter rubbed his eyes as his vision cleared.

'Where is she?' Venronic asked. The Shapeshifter stared at his parents in confusion when it finally hit him.

'Ultra!' He yelled out. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the water. Frizzella and Venronic followed him.

'I couldn't see her when I rescued Invisigirl.' The Shapeshifter fought back tears.

Elastigirl kept pressing on Invisigirl's chest.

'Come on.' She said through gritted teeth.

'I'm not going to lose you Vi.' Elastigirl whispered. Just as she finished that sentence, Invisigirl began to cough up water. She spluttered and gasped for air as her mother cheered.

'Mom?' Invisigirl gasped.

'Yes it's me sweetie. You'll be okay now.' Elastigirl smiled down at her daughter.

Invisigirl blinked a few times to regain her vision and let her senses kick in.

'What…what happened?' Invisigirl looked at her mom.

'You almost drowned because of AJ.' At the sound of her name, Invisigirl sat up.

'What happened to the Electrics?' Invisigirl asked wide eyed.

'The Ultra's got them to surrender.' Elastigirl looked over at the three supers, known as the Ultra's, by the ocean.

'Ultra-girl went looking for you and sadly, The Shapeshifter was only able to find you.' Elastigirl whispered.

'What?!' Invisigirl screamed catching everyone's attention. Bob and Dash immediately ran over to her.

'She can't be missing.' Invisigirl scrambled to her feet and joined the rest of the Ultra's by the water.

'This is my entire fault.' The Shapeshifter whispered.

'No it's not hunny. Ultra obviously went looking in another direction.' It was Frizzella's turn to try and hold back tears.

'Then I'll go looking.' The Shapeshifter dived back into the water and swam out.

'Sweetie, no.' Frizzella called out after her son who had disappeared under the waves.

'Glad to see you're alright Invisigirl.' Venronic smiled as Invisigirl joined them.

'Got to find my sister, got to find her, please be okay.' The Shapeshifter thought as he swam forcefully in the opposite direction he had found Invisigirl.

On the beach, Mr Incredible realised something.

'Um, hunny. It's been a while. I don't think that…erm…she's gonna…be alive.' He whispered to his wife.

'Don't say that damn it. She'll be fine.' Elastigirl jogged down the sand to the rest of the supers.

'Angelina was always attracted to ancient things. What could be ancient underwater? A cave? Nah. A tomb? Nah? A shipwreck? Hell yeah.' The Shapeshifter thought just as the wreck Angelina had ventured into came into sight.

'That's my last hope.' Was The Shapeshifter's last thought as he approached the sunken wreckage.

He noticed that the bits of wood, rock and dust had been disturbed. Someone or something has definitely been though here. A pang of hope ran through him.

He searched every place in the room before moving onto the next.

'What's that?' The Shapeshifter wondered as he approached a clump of wood and rocks on the floor.

As he drew nearer and nearer, he could make out his sisters form.

'Angelina! Oh my god! I found her!' He thought happily in triumph.

He used the end of his shark's nose to push away the rubble on her ankle. Unfortunately some of the rocks and wood were hard to move so he had to use his razor sharp teeth. This wasted more time than he actually wanted.

After moving all the rubble, he scooped his sister gently into his mouth. He couldn't do what he did with Invisigirl because his sisters super suit had no sleeves.

'What's that?' The Dash asked as he noticed what looked like a fin slicing through the water.

'A shark.' Frizzella monotoned. Of what seemed like a shark then transformed back into The Shapeshifter.

'No it's not.' Venronic voice grew louder as he dived into the water himself and swam to help his son and daughter.

As they reached the beach, Frizzella gently tugged Ultra-girl out of Venronic's and The Shapeshifter's arms and pulled her onto the sand.

Frizzella then reached into a pocket on her leather trousers and took out a small vial.

'What's that?' Elastigirl asked.

'This contains a substance that will save Ultra and only Ultra.' Frizzella tilted her daughters chin up and let the blue liquid from the vial slip into Ultra's mouth and down her throat.

'Now, we wait.' Venronic announced as he dragged The Shapeshifter by his sisters side.

'You did well.' Mr Incredible nodded at The Shapeshifter.

'Thanks!' The Shapeshifter smiled.

A few minutes passed before Ultra-girl's chest began to rise and lower and her bright green eyes fluttered open. Ultra-girl looked up to see everyone's eyes on her.

She was caught off guard and quickly teleported away.

'Okay, what was all that about?' The Shapeshifter laughed.

'That's because of you ya know.' Venronic looked at his son.

'Hey, I apologised.' The Shapeshifter put his hands up.

'Best get home.' Frizzella smiled.

'What about Ultra?' The Shapeshifter questioned.

'She'll go looking for Violet or Dash or someone.' Venronic answered. At the mention of their names, the Incredibles darted off.

_**Review**_


	13. Trust me and die

_**Thanks to everyone again. I think this is the longest I have taken to update but I'm not entirely sure. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review please. Especially Disney-fr3ak and Ember411, I love reading the reviews you give. **_

The Ultra's watched as the Incredible's disappeared out of view.

'Wonder why they're in a hurry, anyways can we go home now?' The Shapeshifter turned to his mother, Frizzella.

'Why not?' Frizzella shrugged and the three Ultra's headed back home.

'Shouldn't we hurry? Angelina's gonna be looking for us.' Violet asked her Dad.

'We'll get to Angelina soon Vi. But for now, we haven't been on a family walk for ages.' Bob said with a smile on his face.

'Dad, we can walk later.' Violet whined.

'Violet's right honey, and when are you interested in family walks?' Helen raised an eyebrow.

'Ever since I almost lost my daughter.' He answered quietly, surely enough everyone heard him.

For the next few minutes, the Parr's walked down the ally way in silence. Dash was about to say something but was cut off by a huge _boom_.

'That can't be good.' Bob whispered.

About a block away, the Ultra's were having a face off with Dr Triniti. She was a tall, thin woman with jet black hair and wore a full on catsuit. She didn't really have any form of super powers. She just possessed weapons. Consisting of guns, swords, daggers and grenades.

'How many times do we have to defeat you Trin?' Venronic yelled.

'I will never be defeated!' Dr Triniti laughed in a heavy Russian accent.

'Great. Another battle without Ultra-girl. What good is she when she's never here?!' The Shapeshifter growled.

'Focus on what's happening now!' Frizzella shouted over at her son.

The Parr's followed a crowd of people who were eager to find the source of the boom. As they rounded another corner, the fight came into view.

Frizzella had Dr Triniti trapped in a fire loop, Venronic was talking to the police and the Shapeshifter just sat on the floor playing with a stone.

'What kind of battle is this?' Dash thought aloud.

'An easy one.' Violet sighed.

'Lucky Ultra's.' Dash laughed.

'No, she gave in to easy. Something isn't right.' Helen frowned.

'You think you've got me trapped?' Dr Triniti smirked.

'Sure looks that way don't it.' Frizzella smiled.

'Carry on dreaming.' Dr Triniti began to laugh. The crowd of people went silent and turned their attention to the laughing villain. Triniti raised her arms in front of her and closed her eyes.

'I though she had no powers.' The Shapeshifter yelled over to his dad.

'She doesn't.' Venronic eyed Dr Triniti carefully. Another smile appeared on the female villain's face. She lowered her arms and opened her arms.

'Been nice knowing you but it's time to say goodbye.' Triniti smirked enjoying the look on confusion on the Ultra's faces.

'This is one weird villain.' The Shapeshifter said aloud.

Dr Triniti reached up to her right ear, pressed a hidden button and began to talk in Russian.

'What's she saying?' Frizzella began to panic.

'I think we're about to find out.' The Shapeshifter whispered as he looked up towards the sky.

It began to turn a dark green colour and the wind picked up.

Ultra-girl was brought out of her thoughts as a cardboard box was blown into her. She looked around before noticing the sky was not blue anymore but green.

'That can't be right.' She whispered to herself. She took off in the opposite direction she was heading. On the way back to the city, she bumped into AJ. The two girls hit the hard concrete ground with a thud.

Ultra-girl was about to apologise until she saw who it was.

'You!' Ultra-girl seethed.

'I'm not here for a fight. Please, I need your help.' AJ seemed to be cowering.

'Why would you possibly want my help?' Ultra-girl asked through gritted teeth. AJ slowly stood up with her hands up.

'My people have been captured by Dr Triniti's army and I am lead to believe that she ha come here to take your family.' AJ explained.

'Why my family?' Ultra-girl sounded more worried than angry.

'Your powers are more convenient than any other.' AJ whispered.

'Carry on.' Ultra-girl raised an eyebrow.

'Well, my people have been taken to a highly protected facility in Kazakhstan. I don't know what is happening in there but when I escaped, I heard blood curdling screams and other sinister sounds. I dread what is happening. I came here to help you and for you to help me.' Ultra-girl could see pleading in AJ's eyes as she spoke.

'So this is Triniti's doing?' Ultra-girl asked as she pointed towards the sky.

'Got a good chance of it.' AJ sighed. Ultra-girl stared at her for a few seconds.

'Please, you guys are my last hope. Besides, I can help you save your family.' AJ put her hands together as though she was praying.

'I…I don't…know…I…' Ultra-girl stuttered.

'Please Ultra. I'm sorry for everything. I'm still young. I can still turn my life around. Be my role model. Show me the good side of things. Please.' AJ pleaded. Ultra-girl was taken aback by what AJ was saying. She had always taken AJ as a stupid thick villain who could be talked into anything. But now, she spoke as though she had been brought up with the royals.

'This better not be a trick AJ.' Ultra-girl warned. AJ's eyes suddenly changed.

'If this was a trap, I wouldn't have begged as good as I did. Please Ultra, you have got to believe me.' AJ whispered. Ultra-girl lowered her head before speaking.

'Ok AJ.' With that, the two girls took off for the battle that was happening.

Helen could see that Bob was eager to fight.

'Honey, the Incredible's will have to sit this battle out.' Helen whispered.

'If things get out of control, then I'm going in.' Bob whispered back.

'There they are.' AJ said aloud as her and Ultra-girl hid behind as wall to watch what was happening. Ultra-girl poked her head around the wall to get a better view.

'That's Triniti alright.' Ultra-girl growled.

'I'm going to help.' AJ suddenly blurted out. Ultra-girl swung around just in time to grab her arm.

'What? Are you crazy. You are still a villain and no matter what you do, my family are still gonna hurt you. You have got to be seen with me or not seen at all.' Ultra-girl warned.

'Well let me come and fight with you.' AJ smiled. Ultra-girl frowned slightly as if trying to read AJ.

'Don't try anything.' Ultra-girl let go of AJ's arm and the two walked out from behind the wall and slowly walked up to the crowed of people.

No one seemed to notice until she placed a hand on one of the policeman's shoulder.

'Ultra-girl, glad you could make it.' He smiled at her and let her pass. AJ slipped past them too.

'Is that AJ? One of the electrics?' The policeman asked one of his buddies.

'With Ultra? Nah.' He laughed.

The Parr's watched as Ultra-girl and some other girl entered the battle zone.

'THAT'S AJ!' One person from the crowd yelled. AJ lowered her head and quickly walked over to Ultra-girl.

'Well, look at your history. Prove yourself her and next they'll be worshiping your name not cursing it.' Ultra-girl laughed.

'Not very amusing, Angie.' AJ whispered. Ultra-girl quickly looked at AJ.

'What did you just call me?' Ultra-girl wanted to see if she had heard correctly.

'That's right Angelina Croft. I know who you are and by the way, never ever trust a villain.' AJ whispered. Ultra-girl stared at her in shock.

'Now that's over, how's about we get this party started.' AJ laughed. Ultra-girl was about to hit AJ but AJ caught her hand.

'Like? I've been practicing. Well, what do you think?' AJ grinned.

'I think you are the most despicable creature living. How could you do this? I trusted you.' Ultra-girl couldn't believe what was happening.

'Yeah well, never trust a villain.' AJ sent 600 volts through Ultra-girl which sent her flying backwards slightly.

Only then did the rest of the Ultra's actually realise that Ultra-girl and AJ were there. They obviously hadn't heard the crowd shout out. Dr Triniti looked over at AJ and smiled.

'So, how'd I do?' AJ asked as she walked over to her.

'Better than I expected.' Dr Triniti grinned.

'Sweetie are you okay?' Frizzella jumped to her daughter's side.

'I'm fine mom, just go and help them.' Ultra-girl pointed over to her dad and brother. Frizzella nodded and ran over to the other Ultra's.

Ultra-girl picked herself up and joined the rest of the Ultra's.

'Super identities? HA! One sentence and everyone here would know who you are. AJ snorted.

A gasp from the crowd filled the air.

'You're bluffing.' Venronic laughed.

'Dad, no. They're not. They know who we are.' Ultra-girl sighed.

'What? How?' Venronic shouted angrily.

'Now now, no need to get angry Ricky.' Dr Triniti grinned. Venronic just stared.

'How?' Frizzella whispered.

'Oh that's easy Amelia, a little research and…bam! We hit jackpot.' Triniti laughed.

'Shut up, just shut up!' The Shapeshifter yelled.

'No need to raise your voice Jason. Now be a good boy and go home.' AJ smirked. The Shapeshifter looked over to his mom, then his dad and lastly his sister. He watched her closely as he thought he saw her eyes flicker a dark purple. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him, his sisters bright green eyes had changed to a deep dark purple colour.

'M…mom.' The Shapeshifter never took his eyes off his sister.

'What is it?' Frizzella asked. The Shapeshifter pointed over at Ultra-girl without saying a word. Frizzella looked over to where he was pointing.

Ultra-girl was now clenching and unclenching her hands, her eyes were shut but dark purple slits could be seen, her hair danced in the wind and she rocked side to side ever so slightly.

'Hey! What are you doing?!' AJ yelled at Ultra-girl. She had seen the Shapeshifter and Frizzella looking over at her.

'Sweetie?' Frizzella slowly walked over to her daughter.

'Don't get to close.' Venronic warned his wife. Before Frizzella could get to close, Ultra-girl's eyes shot open and she teleported into front of AJ with amazing speed. Ultra-girl grabbed AJ round the neck and held her up in the air.

'You can lie to me. You can tell the world our identities but using us as guinea pigs is where I draw the line!' Ultra-girl yelled and slammed AJ into the building behind. Dr Triniti was about to jump to AJ's help but Ultra-girl saw this coming and knocked Triniti back with one of her shockwaves.

Dash watched as the girl he loved fought two dangerous villains with amazing strength and agility.

'That isn't right. Bob! That's happened before! Her whole body will shut down if this goes any further.' Helen gasped.

'Mom what do you mean?' Violet asked in a hurry.

'This happened to your cousin. Is powers seemed to merge when his parents were in danger and exactly the same thing happened to him what has happened to Ultra now. He almost died because of that. If it wasn't for me and your father, he would have been dead right now. If she goes any further, her body will shut down. Her body isn't strong enough for that much power at once. Ultra isn't in control of herself either. Bob, we have to do something now!' Helen quickly explained and then turned to her husband.

'Kids, wait here. We'll be back soon.' Bob turned to his kids then he and Helen ran off.

Ultra-girl looked over at AJ; she was attempting to get up.

'Foolish girl.' Ultra laughed and slowly began to walk over to her. The other Ultra's just stood watching in shock, unable to move.

'Ultra-girl wait!' Elastigirl shouted as her and Mr Incredible came into view. Ultra-girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to glare at the two Incredibles.

'I'm kind of busy.' Ultra-girl growled.

'You need to calm down, you can't handle this much power.' Elastigirl attempted to calm her down but Ultra-girl ignored her and sent a shockwave out.

Mr Incredible was able to move out of the way but Elastigirl wasn't so lucky.

Violet and Dash watched in horror as their best friend hurt their parents.

'Vi, I think it's about time the Incredikids came in to help.' Dash whispered. Violet nodded and they both headed for the nearest ally way.

A few minutes later, The Dash and Invisigirl emerged from the ally and ran over to their parents who were standing by the Ultra's.

'I told you to stay where you were.' Elastigirl frowned at her kids. They chose to ignore her and just watch Ultra-girl.

Her eye lids fluttered a bit and she began to sway slightly. She was able to regain her balance moments after.

'Ultra, relax.' Mr Incredible tried what his wife had failed.

'And who are you to try and tell me what to do?!' Ultra-girl yelled.

'We're here to help you.' Invisigirl stepped forward.

'I don't need help.' Ultra spat.

'Yes, yes you do honey. Let us help you. You need to relax like we keep telling you to do. Calm it down Ultra.' Elastigirl smiled softly. Ultra-girl's shoulders lowered a bit.

'It's working.' Frizzella whispered just loud enough for Elastigirl to hear.

Elastigirl took this as an advantage. She slowly walked up to Ultra.

'S…stop…I…I don't…want…t…to hurt you.' Ultra-girl's eyes flickered back to green before changing to purple once more.

'You won't hurt me.' Elastigirl smiled. Ultra-girl just stared at her, her mouth parted slightly.

'Now, are you going to let me help you?' Elastigirl spoke in a calm voice.

'I-don't-need-help!' Ultra-girl yelled and sent Elastigirl flying into Frizzella and Venronic.

Just then, AJ flung herself at Ultra-girl and knocked her to the ground.

'GAH!' Ultra yelled out. Dr Triniti crawled out of the way before pulling out a pair of Uzis. She loaded them and aimed them at the Incredibles and Ultras.

'NO!' Invisigirl raised her hands and formed a lilac forcefield around them.

Triniti didn't seem to notice and continued to empty the Uzis ammunition. A clicking sound signalled the ammunition had run out and she lowered the weapons to look at her work.

To her dismay, she saw a force field and seven smiling supers. She yelled out and picked up a pair of dual pistols. Her mind was set on destroying the forcefield and getting the supers. Triniti pulled the trigger and let bullets bounce off Invisigirl's shield.

'Hang in there Invisigirl.' Elastigirl smiled at her daughter.

'Trying to mom.' Invisigirl said with a look of concentration on her face.

AJ pulled out a dagger and brought it down towards Ultra-girl. Luckily, she was able to roll out of the way just as the dagger dug itself into the concrete where she was last.

'Lucky escape Angie. Won't be so lucky now!' AJ grinned and threw a punch at Ultra-girl. She dodged it with ease and grabbed hold of AJ's arm.

'On the contrary, you won't escape this time.' Ultra-girl grabbed hold of AJ's long blue hair and pulled tugged at it hard.

AJ's eyes began to water and she screamed out in pain.

'Let go!' AJ screamed.

'Why should I?' Ultra-girl laughed and pulled harder.

Dash watched as Ultra-girl caused AJ a lot of pain.

'Angelina would never normally act like that. What's happening?' Dash whispered to his mom.

'It's called a power surge. It only happens to certain supers that have the ability. Luckily we don't have it but Ultra-girl does. She obviously got so angry that the power surge kicked in and this is the after math.' Elastigirl explained. Dash nodded before looking back at the fight.

Ultra-girl pulled even harder and AJ dropped to her knees.

'Cause me pain, I cause you ten times as much.' Ultra-girl spat.

Triniti stopped firing but still held her weapons in her hands aiming at the supers. She turned her attention to the whimpering AJ and growling Ultra-girl.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Triniti yelled. She dropped her dual pistols and stomped over to Ultra. Triniti pulled out a small dagger and aimed it at Ultra.

Ultra-girl tried to move but the dagger caught her side and dug itself into the side of her ribcage. Ultra-girl let out a spine chilling scream and stumbled to the ground.

'How do you like me now?' Triniti laughed with a maniac smile on her face.

Ultra-girls eyes flickered between green and purple.

'No.' Dash whispered.

'I gotta help her.' He turned to his sister. She was to busy watching the whole seen unravel before her to notice her little brother talking to her.

Ultra-girl did her best to scramble along the floor by using her right arms and legs. She placed her left hand by the dagger to try and ease the pain.

'How does it feel to be helpless? Huh? Baby wanna cry?' Triniti teased.

A roar filled the air and Triniti turned her attention to a Cheetah that stood between Venronic and Frizzella.

'Oh great.' Triniti cursed. AJ looked up and saw the Cheetah too.

'Kid's a Shapeshifter.' She whispered to Triniti.

'Nice Kitty Cat.' Triniti raised her hands and slowly backed away. The Cheetah watched as Triniti backed away. He took this to his advantage, ran towards her and pounced on her. She cried out as his claws dug into her. He started to tear away at Dr Triniti.

About ten minutes later, AJ lay flat on the floor knocked out, Triniti lay in a small pool of blood and had several claw and bite marks on her, the Shapeshifter was on his hands and knees worn out, the rest of the supers had gathered around Ultra-girl.

'How bad is it?' Frizzella asked Venronic.

'Can't tell yet, we'll have to get her home.' Venronic went to pick Ultra-girl up but was cut off by Frizzella.

'Wait, what are we going to tell Violet?' Frizzella gasped.

_**Review please.**_


	14. Author's Message

_**This is just a little message from me. **_

_**Thanks to Ember411, FallenAgain and Disney-fr3ak for reviewing. They were the sweetest reviews yet. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying the story. It means a lot.**_

_**Anyways, I'll update today sometime (1**__**st**__** January 2008).**_

_**And Ember411, I will keep moving forward. Lol. **_


	15. I want to show you something

_**Hooray! The next chapter is here like I promised.**_

'How about we tell them that we are the Ultra's and hope that they understand.' The Shapeshifter shrugged.

'You know why we can't do that.' Frizzella said sternly.

'Well they're gonna find out one day mom. She keeps disappearing and then reappearing out of nowhere. They are gonna figure it out one day. Isn't it best that we tell them instead of them finding out? I mean, they might think that we don't trust them or something.' The Shapeshifter kicked a stone around as he talked.

'Honey, he has a point.' Venronic sighed.

'I…Uh…I'll have to think this through, I don't want to be labelled as a freak. None of us do.' Frizzella spoke with a look of worry on her face.

The Incredibles stood watching as the Ultra's babbled amongst themselves.

'We have got to go now, is everything going to be okay here?' Mr Incredible asked.

'Everything should be fine.' Frizzella smiled before turning back to her husband.

'Okay.' The Incredibles left the little scene and headed back home.

'Okay, okay. There is no point arguing about this. It will get us nowhere.' Venronic raised his voice.

'You know what, I'm sick and tired of you always trying to be the hero in our family.' Frizzella poked Venronic.

'What?! Well who else is gonna keep our family at bay?' Venronic yelled.

'Stop yelling please.' The Shapeshifter pleaded but it fell upon deaf ears.

'Well if you didn't act all the bee's knees then we wouldn't have to argue and then you wouldn't need to play hero.' Frizzella clenched her fists.

'Stop please.' The Shapeshifter tried again but his parents still didn't take notice of him.

'If you don't want me to play hero, then I won't play hero! But remember something missy, when things get out of hand…don't come crying to me!' Venronic slapped Frizzella hard across the face and stormed off.

'You are so going to regret that.' Frizzella whispered in a dark deadly voice. She raised her arms, clenched her hands and sent a few fire balls at Venronic.

The Shapeshifter watched in horror as his own two parents tried to kill each other. He couldn't stand it any longer. He crawled over to Ultra-girl, picked her up and ran.

Crashes and bangs filled the air as Venronic and Frizzella basically fought to the death.

The Shapeshifter had decided that he would head over to their Aunt Lara's house. She had been a super back in her day. She was known as Galatica. Her powers consisted of healing, teleporting, bionic hearing and weather control. Her appearance was similar to her sister's, Frizzella, but she had a short bob with ocean blue eyes. She was average height and was quite thin for a 36 year old woman. She was born four years before her sister.

As soon as the Shapeshifter opened the gate to Aunt Lara's house, she immediately sprang over to her Niece and Nephew.

'Oh how lovely it is to see you again.' Lara kissed her Nephew on the forehead.

'Aunt Lara look.' The Shapeshifter looked down at his sister who lay in his arms.

'Oh dear, let's get her inside. Quickly, quickly.' Lara hurriedly led her nephew to the living room.

The Incredibles hadn't gotten far when yells, screams, booms and crashes roared through the air.

'What the hell is that?' Dash frowned.

'Watch your language.' Elastigirl sternly told her son.

'Better check it out.' Mr Incredible nodded.

Venronic picked up a near by car and threw it at Frizzella. It narrowly missed her as she dived out of the way.

'I'm gonna bloody kill you for that!' Frizzella quickly stood up and charged at Venronic. As she got closer, Venronic raised his fist ready to knock Frizzella out. Before he got the chance, Frizzella slid underneath him and sent a stream of flames right at him.

Venronic wasn't so lucky at dodging and was hit square in the back. The fire burned through his super suit and began to attack his flesh.

'You bitch!' Venronic screamed and through himself to the floor hoping to put the flames out.

'It happened after Dr Triniti and AJ appeared. Elastigirl told us that it had something to do with her getting to angry or something. I'm really scared Aunt Lara, her eyes are still purple and she hasn't woken up yet.' The Shapeshifter explained to his Aunt what had happened.

'Yes, Elastigirl is correct. It only happens to some supers.' Lara smiled, trying to get Jason to stop worrying.

'She'll be okay, right? Can you heal her?' The Shapeshifter asked.

'I'll try. I've never dealt with this before but I'll try.' Lara placed her hands on Angelina's forehead and closed her eyes. A blue aura surrounded the two.

The Shapeshifter watched in awe.

A few minutes later, Lara opened her eyes again and sighed.

'So? Is she healed?' The Shapeshifter asked quickly. So quick that Lara almost missed what he had said.

'There is some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I can heal her but not completely. The bad news is that once she is healed, it can come back on at anytime anywhere.' Lara told Jason.

'Will it just go away on its own?' The Shapeshifter asked.

'No. It will only go away if it is…if it's destroyed.' Lara whispered. The Shapeshifter knew what his Aunt meant about destroying it.

'But…Can't we just destroy that without killing Angie?' Tears welled up in his eyes.

'I wish there was.' Lara stroked her niece's hair before wondering back into the kitchen.

'She'll wake up in a bit. I think you should go now.' Lara called form the kitchen. The Shapeshifter left without a second thought. He didn't care about anything anymore, all he knew that it was up to him to save his sister.

As the Incredibles rounded onto Cherry Tree Avenue, they caught sight of the Shapeshifter. They didn't seem to notice Ultra-girl lying in his arms.

'Got to tell mom and dad. Got to tell mom and dad. Got to tell mom and dad.' The Shapeshifter said over and over again. He looked down at his sister who had started to stir and open her eyes to reveal bright green sparkles.

'Sis! You're okay!' The Shapeshifter smiled and started to run even faster.

They got about 2 blocks closer to their parents when Ultra-girl was finally brought to her senses and hopped out of her brother's arms.

'Wait. Where are we going?' Ultra-girl frowned.

'There's something I need to tell mom and dad.' The Shapeshifter grabbed hold of his sister's hand and dragged her the rest off the way.

'Where did he go?' Invisigirl asked as she looked at the empty street in front of her.

'Great. We lost him.' Mr Incredible huffed.

'Let's just go and check where we last saw them.' Elastigirl looked at her husband.

'Good thinking mom.' The Dash cheered.

'What's going on?' Ultra-girl asked as she saw both her parents fighting.

'Something about dad's always trying to be all that and trying to be the hero all the time.' The Shapeshifter shrugged.

'Well, we've gotta do something.' Ultra-girl said before running over to her parents.

Venronic had Frizzella by the throat. She struggled against his grip before spitting in his face. He growled at her and threw her into a near by building. She slammed into it hard.

Ultra-girl ran over to her mother and leant down beside her.

'Mom are you okay?' Ultra asked her voice full of concern.

'Yeah sweetie.' Frizzella tried to smile but ended up wincing as pain shot up her spine.

Ultra tried to help her mother up when her head started to hurt again. She dismissed it as a head ache and continued to support her mother.

The Shapeshifter was attempting to calm his father down so he could tell him what Aunt Lara had said.

'DAD! LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! CALM DOWN, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!' The Shapeshifter screamed.

'What is it?!' Venronic spat.

'Dad, the only way to save Angelina is to kill her.' The Shapeshifter whispered. His father's face immediately fell.

'W…what?' Venronic stuttered.

'Angelina's gonna have to die if we want to get rid off that thing she's got.' The Shapeshifter stared at his dad as he spoke.

Ultra-girl got her mother to her feet when her head began to thud even more. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming out because of the pain that ran through her head.

Frizzella noticed the pain in her daughter's eyes.

'Honey, are you okay?' She asked.

'Yeah mom.' Ultra-girl tried her best to try and hide any pain that slipped into her voice.

'Mom was right. Look, there they are.' The Dash pointed out.

'And it seems that things haven't gone down so well.' Invisigirl said noticing all the things on fire and stuff upside down.

'Knew we shouldn't have left them alone.' Mr Incredible sighed.

'Honey, it was your idea to go.' Elastigirl smiled and ran towards Frizzella and Ultra-girl.

Mr Incredible went over to Venronic and so did the Dash. Invisigirl went to help her mom.

'Aunt Lara told you this?' Venronic asked his son just as Mr Incredible and the Dash reached them.

'Yeah. Well it's one or the other dad. Put up with it or get rid of it. Either way it's a loss.' The Shapeshifter sighed.

'What happened?' Mr Incredible asked.

'Things just got out of hand, that's all.' Venronic fought back tears.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl helped Ultra-girl steady her mother.

'Mom, I don't feel so good.' Ultra-girl held her head.

'Why, what's wrong?' Frizzella asked concerned. Ultra-girl didn't reply. She just glanced at Elastigirl and Invisigirl before running over to her dad.

Venronic watched as his daughter wondered over to him.

'You did that to mom. Why?' Ultra-girl growled.

'Calm down Angie!' The Shapeshifter said and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

'Why should I Jason?' Ultra-girl raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Hey!' Jason prodded Angelina.

'You did it first.' Angelina prodded him back.

'Yes but on accident.' Jason whined.

'Oh stop your whining Jay.' Angelina rolled her eyes.

Frizzella heard her two kids and darted over to them, ignoring the pain surging through her back.

'You two shut up now!' Frizzella yelled.

'Oh what harm is it gonna do?' Ultra-girl said sarcastically.

'Why are you acting like this?' Frizzella asked her daughter.

'Like what?' Ultra-girl stared at her mother.

'You're not my daughter.' Frizzella backed away from Ultra-girl. She lowered her head but kept her eyes on her mother.

'Dad, we've gotta do it sooner or later. I wish there was another way but I thought it though. There's no other way to save her.' Jason sighed.

'What do you mean?' Frizzella asked. Jason jogged over to his mother and whispered in her ear what Aunt Lara had told him.

'That can't be possible.' Frizzella said shocked.

'I afraid it is.' Lara said as she appeared in front of her sister.

'There is no other way. It will just keep getting worse.' Lara placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

'Why are you acting like you don't care. Normally people cry when they find out things like this. None of seem as though you care. Obviously I'm not talking about the Incredibles here but the rest of you. What's wrong with you? Does Angie even know?' Frizzella cried.

'I think it's best if we don't tell her.' Lara said.

'Tell me what?' Angelina asked.

'Nothing.' Jason blurted out.

'Oh so you guys are just having one of those stupid conversations about absolutely nothing at all? Yeah right. What's going on?' Angelina spoke with venom dripping in her tone.

'What's a matter with her?' Frizzella screamed.

'It's what happens. It will only get worse. You have to do it.' Lara grabbed hold of her sister and shook her.

'It's for her own good. Don't' let her go through this any longer.' Lara whispered.

Frizzella looked over at her daughter with more tears climbing into her eyes.

'I…I can't. I won't.' Frizzella stuttered.

'What are you talking about?' Mr Incredible asked. Venronic looked at him before shaking his head.

'Ultra has got to die.' Jason said softly.

'I gotta what?!' Angelina screamed. She went to dive at her brother but Invisigirl managed to get a forcefield around her in time.

'Let me out!' Angelina yelled.

'No.' Venronic said simply.

'What do you mean she's got to die?' Elastigirl asked.

'Like you said before, it's the power surge but it managed to take control and now she

flicks between her normal self and this demon.' Lara explained.

'The only way to get rid of it is to kill her or just put up with it. It will get worse though.' Lara carried on.

'You can't kill her.' The Dash stepped forward.

'There's no other way.' Lara sighed.

'But there are so many things that…' The Dash looked away.

'What things?' Lara asked. The Dash looked at Lara and then at Angelina. He walked up to the forcefield that stopped Angelina from attacking anyone.

'I really do wish that I could tell you. But, I can't.' The Dash looked at Angelina as he spoke. He looked over at Elastigirl before looking at the ground and walking back over to Mr Incredible.

Angelina turned her head to look at her mother.

'What's happening to me?' She asked worried.

'Something hat no one can control. Not even you sweetie.' Frizzella let a tear fall down her cheek.

Angelina began to pound her fists on the forcefield to try and break it.

'Let me go!' She yelled.

'I'm sorry honey but we can't do that. We can't trust you.' Venronic sighed.

'Dad, you can trust me.' Angelina said sweetly.

'What's going on with her? She's starting to scare me.' Jason ran over to Frizzella.

'It's got to be done now or never.' Lara warned.

'What are you going to do?' Jason began to cry.

'It can't be a gentle death. We need to kill the power that's inside her.' Lara told them.

'Sis! How can you not cry?' Frizzella sobbed.

'I know that she won't have to put up with the pain any more. She'll be free. I don't want to do this as much as you don't but it has to be done. I'm sorry.' Lara raised her voice.

With that, she walked over to Angelina who was still trapped in the forcefield. Lara looked over at Invisigirl and nodded. She dropped the forcefield so Lara could reach Angelina.

'I'm sorry my little angel.' Lara whispered.

'WAIT!' The Dash yelled and jumped in front of Angelina so Lara couldn't get any closer to her.

'This needs to be done.' Lara looked at him.

'Can I just show her something?' The Dash pleaded. Dash looked over at his parents and then at Angelina.

'I really want you to know something.' The Dash reached up to his eyes and slowly peeled the mask away from his face.

'Dash?' Angelina whispered.

'Yeah, it's me.' He whispered back and smiled softly. Angelina looked over at the other Incredibles who had took their masks off and stood looking at her.

Angelina quickly reached up and pulled her mask away from her face, the rest of the Ultra's followed suit.

'That is so cool!' Jason yelled.

'Who would have thought the Parr's were the Incredibles?' Ricky laughed.

'Who would have thought the Croft's were the Ultra's?' Bob chuckled.

'How long have you known?' Amelia asked.

'Ever since the Pizza Palace incident.' Helen smiled. Angelina immediately looked away.

'Have we forgotten the situation at hand here?' Lara asked.

'I don't wanna die.' Angelina squeaked.

'It's the only way.' Lara stroked her hair.

'If this thing won't leave me until I die, then I'll make it leave.' Angelina said and ran off slipping her mask back on.

'How is she planning on doing that?' Lara pondered.

'I think I know what she'll do, come on!' Amelia ran after her daughter and then rest followed.

_**Review to this chapter and I'll do some more. Thanks everyone. By the way, this story is coming to an end but guess what……………………………there is a sequel!**_

_**YAY! All my stories are going to be connected unless I start an new chain.**_


	16. I'll die if i have to

_**Next Chapter is heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Hallelujah! Read and Review please and before I forget please read The Night Out. It is another Incredibles story but not the sequel to this one. It has Angelina, Johnny and Brad in it though. Tell me what you think of it. It's only a short story so don't expect it to be as long as this one.**_

_**Also, thanks to Disney-freak, Ember411, FallenAgain, hairsprayheart, LordLarry, PanicSweetKiss and glitterP. Love you all!**_

'What is she going to do?' Helen asked as she caught up with Amelia.

'Do the one thing that she fears the most. Fall from the Empress building.' Amelia replied.

'That's the tallest building in the whole of Metroville!' Violet gasped.

'Why does she fear from falling from that building?' Helen curiously asked as they ran.

'When she was younger, she watched her favourite cousin fall from the top of that building and the nightmare still haunts her to this very day.' Amelia sighed.

'Won't she just end up killing herself?' Bob frowned.

'Not is she's not herself. You see, this happened to her cousin but wasn't as bad as Angelina has it. He was afraid of heights so decided to jump when the surge kicked in. Problem was, before he hit the ground, the surge got to afraid and left which meant that when he hit the ground, he was his normal self. That's why he died. Angelina stood watching, that's why she fears it. Her one and only fear.' Amelia explained.

'So she'll have to try and hold the power surge until after she's hit the ground?' Bob asked.

'Yes, let's hope she can.' Lara spoke up.

Angelina looked up at the tall building that haunted her dreams.

'This is either going to go really good or really bad.' Angelina whispered to herself. She glanced behind her to see if the other supers had reached her yet, she only saw the citizens of Metroville walking up and down the street. She was amazed that no one had stopped to bug her or ask for an autograph but yet again, people did seem in a hurry.

Angelina glanced at the tall building again before heading inside. A few people at front desk looked up and smiled at the super.

'Can we help you Ultra-girl?' A blonde headed lady asked.

'Yes, what's the quickest was to the roof?' Angelina asked in a hurry as she saw the other supers running towards the Empress building.

'The elevator but it looks pretty busy, why?' The lady asked.

'I have to do something.' Ultra-girl smiled and dashed of towards the stairs.

Venronic burst into the Empress building with the rest of the supers behind him.

'Did Ultra-girl come in here?' He yelled.

'Yes she did. She's heading for the roof.' The same blonde headed spoke.

'Thank you.' Elastigirl smiled.

'Stairs or elevator?' Venronic looked at the lady.

'She took stairs.' She pointed towards the door she saw Ultra go through. They nodded and ran for the stairs.

Ultra-girl had fifteen more floors to go until she reached the top. She didn't even know that she could run as fast as she was. She heard her family and the Incredibles burst though the door below.

'Great.' She whispered sarcastically to herself. She heard Lara speak to Dash.

'Do you think you'd be able to catch up with her Dash?' Lara asked.

'Sure.' Dash beamed. Angelina knew that he'd reach her in no time.

'Wait, I can teleport. Duh!' Angelina thought and slapped herself on the forehead. She closed her eyes and teleported to the roof.

Ultra-girl appeared on the roof seconds later. She jogged over to the roof door and locked it. She then pushed some crates in front of the door; the crates contained something very heavy.

She then walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. The people below looked like tiny ants.

'Okay whatever you are. You are going to leave me alone because you are weak and pathetic.' Ultra-girl didn't know how to get the surge to leave her so decided to tease it and hopefully make it angry.

Dash carried on up the stairs until he reached the roof door. He tried the handle but it didn't move.

'She's locked it!' He shouted back down. Dash then ran back down the stairs to see the look of worry on everyone's faces.

'Try teleporting.' Frizzella looked at Venronic, The Shapeshifter and Lara in turn. They nodded and the four of them concentrated on teleporting. They flickered for a few seconds before disappearing then reappearing once again.

'She's blocked us.' Frizzella clenched her fists.

'We're never going to get to her.' Violet sighed.

'Wait, Jason you can.' Lara turned to her nephew.

'Yeah, I can try.' The Shapeshifter and the rest of them headed back outside the building.

Outside, Jason transformed into an eagle and flew towards the top of the Empress building.

Ultra-girl took a deep breathe before looking down once more. She noticed a bird flying up towards her.

'Jason.' She whispered. She turned on the spot and ran to the other side of the roof. This is where her cousin fell from.

'Goddamnit.' She cursed. She knew that she didn't have enough time. She looked back just as her brother reached the top and took human form again.

'Angelina wait!' He shouted but it was too late. Angelina flung her arms out and swan dived off the top of the building.

'NOOOOO!!!' Jason yelled. He quickly ran over to where she had jumped from and looked down. She was nowhere to be seen.

'What?' Jason frowned, confused. He jumped off the building and transformed into a sparrow this time. He flew down but still didn't see his sister. He flew back round to the other side of the building to tell his parents and the others.

As Ultra-girl jumped off the side of the building, the power surge took control and teleported away. Ultra-girl reappeared by an old abandoned warehouse. It was the same one she usually slept in when she was on late night patrols and needed a break. It was where Dash had followed her to.

'Why did you bring me here?' Ultra-girl asked the power surge.

'I cannot be killed Angelina, look what happened to your cousin. If he didn't succeed then what makes you think that you can possibly get rid of me?' A voice inside her head spoke.

'There's no harm in trying. Why won't you leave me alone?' Ultra-girl spat.

'I don't want to leave. After I helped you get your own back on those villains, I felt your power and it was the most powerful I have felt since your cousin. Every time you use your powers from now on, I get stronger Angelina. You cannot win, I shall.' The voice laughed.

'I not gonna let you win.' Angelina whispered.

'You can't stop me!' The voice got louder.

'Just watch me. Even if I have to kill myself, you will not bother anyone anymore.' Angelina screamed.

'That's right Angelina. Carry on getting angry, it's like a source of energy for me.' The voice chuckled. Angelina couldn't help but get angrier and angrier. Every time she tried to calm down, memories flashed through her head of what the power surge had done.

'GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!' Angelina screamed at the top of her lungs.

'This is fantastic!' The voice laughed louder and louder.

'This ends now!' Angelina stomped into the warehouse.

'Jason, what happened?' Frizzella ran over to her son.

'She jumped and then disappeared.' Jason summarized.

'What?' Venronic frowned.

'The surge obviously took control and teleported away.' Lara explained.

'Where would it have gone?' Jason asked.

'Somewhere they both knew. Somewhere that Angelina has been in the past. Probably abandoned or not well known or busy as such.' Lara told everyone. An idea suddenly sprang to Dash's mind.

'The old abandoned warehouse.' He blurted out.

'Yeah, she used to sleep there when she was on night patrol.' Frizzella smiled.

'Why would she sleep on night patrol?' Mr Incredible asked.

'She'd sleep after she had been on patrol or sleep before she went on patrol.' Venronic explained.

'Let's go then.' Invisigirl said.

_**Not a very good cliff-hanger but oh well, it might be. I don't really know. Review please**_


	17. The mysterious kids

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will hopefully explain a little what happened in the last if you didn't get it. **_

_**Also, Disney-fr3ak and all you guys, did you read chapter 24?**_

'What are you doing?' The voice in Angelina's head gasped.

'Ending this.' Angelina whispered.

'You can't! You're mad! You'll kill us both!' The voice yelled.

'Exactly.' Angelina smirked.

'I won't let this happen.' The voice said.

Angelina held the long piece of sharp, wood that she had broke off one of the crates, next to her throat.

'You won't do it. It's not in your blood.' The voice whispered.

'You don't know me!' Angelina yelled.

'I am you!' The voice yelled back. If anyone was watching her, they would probably think she had gone mad.

'You have tormented enough people. It ends right now!' Angelina screamed.

'NO!' The voice rasped. The surge tried to take control but somehow Angelina had mentally blocked it.

'You can't keep it up Angie, you'll let the defences down sometime and then I'll have you.' The voice laughed.

Angelina looked at the piece off wood she held to her throat.

'You won't die fast enough.' She whispered and lowered the sharp end of the wood so that it rested just below her chest.

'W…wait! What are you doing?' The voice yelled.

'You'll die quicker now.' Angelina let a small tear slide down her cheek.

'Goodbye.' Angelina whispered before ramming the wood fragment into her form. She screamed out in pain as the wood broke through her ribcage.

'You stupid girl!' The voice yelled before the yelling faded in Angelina's mind. The power surge was no more. It wouldn't bother anyone else ever again.

Through tears of pain, Angelina managed a small smile before collapsing onto the floor. She lay there, motionless. Just a pool of blood slowly getting larger. Everything was quiet except for the occasional sound of water dripping. It was all over. Nothing gained, but a hero lost.

Jason stopped in his tracks. The rest of the supers stopped running and turned to look at him.

'Something's wrong. Very wrong.' Jason whispered.

'What, sugar?' Amelia looked at her son.

'Angelina, I can't…I can't feel her presence any more. It's like she has just vanished.' Jason shook his head slowly.

'She wouldn't have just vanished. She's probably cut the connection off or something.' Ricky shrugged. Jason knew that it was more than that. Had she done what he head feared the most?

Minutes later, the abandoned warehouse came into view.

'Please be okay.' Amelia whispered.

Violet ran over to the gate.

'It's locked. Who locks a gate to an abandoned warehouse?' Violet looked over at the other supers.

'I can think of a good person.' Jason said clearly thinking about the power surge.

Bob and Ricky walked over to the locked gate.

Soon enough, they slammed the gate in and sent it flying.

'Well, that was easy.' Bob smiled.

'Always is.' Helen said as she and the rest of the supers headed up to the warehouse.

A teenage boy and girl crouched next to the motionless Ultra-girl. The girl looked older than the boy. She had medium length brown hair with striking blue eyes that would cut you if you weren't careful. She seemed average height and very pretty. Her skin wasn't pale but was holiday kissed.

The boy only looked slightly younger than the girl. He had messy blonde hair with emerald green eyes. He was an inch smaller than the girl and shared the same holiday kissed skin.

The two stared at the dead super in front of them.

'Thinks it's her?' The girl asked in a husky voice.

'Sure looks like her.' The boy replied.

'Hey! Who are you?!' Ricky yelled as he saw two kids crouched beside his daughter.

'Time to go.' The girl grabbed her brother and the two ran.

None of the Ultra's or the Incredible's bothered to after them. Angelina was there main concern.

Lara walked over to the body that lay on the floor. She knelt down beside Angelina and let her jeans absorb the blood that surrounded them. She closed her eyes and gently turned Angelina onto her back.

Angelina's once holiday kissed skin was now pale. Her eyes open but not seeing. Her soft hair was now matted with blood and dirt. The sight made Lara heave. She swallowed and tried to find a pulse on Angelina. She checked her neck, her thumb and then her wrist. Everywhere she checked, she felt nothing but the ice cold flesh.

She looked back over at them and shook her head. Immediately Ricky and Amelia broke down in tears. Violet fell to the floor and began to sob, Helen and Bob went over to comfort her with them both letting some tears fall. Jason just stood looking into thin air. Dash on the other hand wasn't ready to lose her again. He ran over to her and took her thin frame into his arms. He went and lay her on some of the crates.

'Lara, please come and heal her.' Dash pleaded.

'I'm not losing her again.' He whispered as a tear dropped into his cheek.

'It's…It's too late.' Lara ran a hand through her hair and tried to think of an alternative.

'Aunt Lara, what good is it having healing powers if you don't ever even use them or try?' Jason angrily looked at with tears in his eyes. Lara sighed before explaining.

'Jay, like every other super…my powers comes with a consequence.' Lara sighed.

'What's that?' Jason asked through gritted teeth.

'Unless I have enough power to heal someone myself, someone else in the world has to die so I can use their energy to use my healing powers. Luckily earlier on, that I hadn't used my powers for a long time I was able to partly heal Angelina. I'm not strong enough Jay. If I could I would but what kind of person would I be if I just took someone else's life? It would just be messing with fate and destiny.' Tears slipped down Lara's face as she spoke.

'WHY SHOULD ANGELINA DIE?!' Jason yelled, shutting everyone else up.

'It's not fair! Was this her destiny?' He looked over at Lara.

'If it wasn't her destiny then she wouldn't be dead.' Lara squeaked, trying to hold back unwanted tears.

'Jason, it was her time. She may have destroyed herself but along with her own life, she took the power surge with her.' Helen softly smiled, trying to lighten Jason mood.

'Where do we go from here?' Bob asked.

'Home. We need to perform the Ultra ritual ceremony.' Amelia wiped her eyes.

'Ceremony?' Bob hugged his daughter tightly as she continued to cry.

'When an Ultra's life is taken, we like to day goodbye properly and let their spirit be at peace.' Ricky had managed to pull himself together, unlike his wife.

Jason walked over to his sister and lifted her off the crates. He walked back over to his parents with his sister in his arms.

The Parr's headed back to their own home and the Croft's headed back to their own.

Inside the Croft's house, Lara took out the ceremonial bed, flowers and candles. She placed the bed outside in the back garden. Luckily it wasn't raining. She placed several candles and flowers on the edge of the bed ad put some on the grass around the bed. The Croft's had decided on leaving Angelina the way she was to let her be at peace. That meant not brushing her hair or changing her clothes. In tradition, it was seen as disturbing the spirit.

Lara walked back into the house to announce that everything was ready. Amelia took her daughter into her arms and carried her out into the garden. They all stood about 6ft away from the bed that Angelina was placed onto.

'Lara, could you saying the officials?' Amelia asked.

'Sure.' Lara put simply. She took a step forward and took a deep breath.

'We are here to let Angelina De'Lacy Croft spread her wing and be free of this world.

Today an angel is lost, now we shall walk this earth alone, only memories for us to remember, from a little girl to the lovely woman that she had grown.

Even though we shed tears every once in a while, we love you always and will miss you truly.

You held us together through the good and bad, you cheered us up when we were sad, for that we are glad, for the little angel that we once had.

Angelina will always be remembered, forever and always.

Now let this girl be at one and rise above to the midnight sun.' Lara closed her eyes as she finished the officials.

They all looked up at the sky just as the moon peeped over the horizon.

Now, Angelina could be at peace.

In the trees just at the back of the Croft's house, the same girl and boy sat watching as the ceremony took place.

'This can't be right. Otherwise…no…mom didn't tell us about any of this. It's not supposed to happen.' The boy whispered.

'Unless it's us that saves her.' The girl looked at her brother after she had spoken.

'I hope so.' The boy nodded slowly.

'Well its gotta be. Think about it, no one else is going to save her so it has to be us right?' The girl questioned.

'You do have a point.' The boy sighed.

'I always do.' The girl laughed.

They watched as the Croft's went back into their home.

'Good job they left her out here.' The boy said as he and his sister jumped out of the tree and into the Croft's garden.

'They have to leave her outside for 24 hours. It's tradition.' The girl whispered.

'How would you know that?' The boy frowned.

'I listen to Grandma occasionally.' The girl grinned.

'Okay, let's just get this over and done with. I want to get home.' The boy sighed.

'Fine with me.' The girl said as she walked over to Angelina, the boy followed.

The girl stood at one end of the bed and the boy stood at the other end. The girl raised her hands above Angelina's body and the boy did the same. They both began to mutter a few words. A purple beam emerged from the girls hands and shot straight into Angelina's heart. A golden glow emerged from the boys hands and joined the purple beam. The two closed their eyes and let part of their energy slip into Angelina. They continued until they had done what they had come there for.

'It's done, we can go home now.' The girl and boy held hands and disappeared into thin air. As soon as the vanished, Angelina's chest began to rise and fall in a pattern.

_**Did you really think that I would kill Angelina? Well I have done in the past but she didn't stay dead did she? Nah, see? I bet I had you going there didn't I? HA! The next chapter is probably going to be the last but then…………the sequel comes along! I'll update multiple times day hopefully. Well, you've seen how quick I update with these stories. So, you get the point. Review please and try and have a guess who the mysterious boy and girl are. **_


	18. You may get cut but you always heal

_**I think I may have confused some people by asking them if they had read chapter 24. It means have you read the chapter before this one. If you think about it…24, the chapter before, they rhyme. Anyways, this is the last chapter of this story but the sequel will be on it's was real soon. **_

Dash paced back and forth while Violet curled into a ball on the sofa. She hugged her knees close to her chest and stared at the wall in front of her.

'This wasn't meant to happen. Everything's lost. That one girl, it had to be her. Why not me? Should could have lived.' Dash talked so quickly that anyone listening probably thought he was just mumbling.

That's when Bob and Helen entered the room.

'Listen kids, it's been a long day. I think you should go to be.' Bob said.

'We should all go to bed.' Helen corrected him.

Jason lay on his bed wide awake. He had tried to go to sleep many times but every time he had tried, he saw images of Angelina. He began to hum her favourite song to try and lure him to sleep.

Lara sat downstairs watching the TV. Nothing that good was on due to the fact that it was late at night. She flicked through the channels until she found something decent. It was an old episode of Little Britain.

Amelia and Ricky lay sleeping in their king size bed. From all the days activities, they had been exhausted and sleep claimed them a few minutes after they entered their bedroom.

Everyone at the Parr's residence was fast asleep apart from Jack-Jack who was sitting up in his cot, playing with his blue elephant plushie.

Angelina lay on the ceremonial bed. Fresh air may have been entering her lungs but she still didn't wake up. Instead, she was dreaming.

**Angelina ran along a long corridor that never seemed to end. The walls were covered with old yellow flower wallpaper that seemed to be peeling. The floor was covered with dirty green carpet and a few living and dead cockroaches. As Angelina ran further along the corridor, a door appeared at the end.**

'**Yes.' Angelina smiled. Her smiled faded a she got about five metres away from the door. The floor beneath her began to move backwards and the door seemed to move further away.**

'**No, no, no!' She tried to run faster but the faster she got, the further the door moved. That's when the floor beneath her began to crumble and fall into the darkness, taking Angelina along with it. She screamed and desperately flailed her arms around to attempt to grab anything, anything at all. Everything went black and the next thing she knew, she was standing in a large white room. 'Hello?' She called out. Her voice echoed through the room. **

'**Hello?' She tried again but this time louder. She was about to call out again but instead, there was a bright flash of light that almost blinded Angelina. She raised her arm to block her eyes from the light. The light eventually dimmed and in the middle of the room stood a tall woman wearing a lilac dress. Her hair was pure silver and her skin was well tanned. She harnessed ice blue eyes and pale pink lips. **

**Angelina lowered her arm and stared at the woman in the middle of the room.**

'**Wh…who are you?' Angelina whispered. **

'**I am ****Kamihara, keeper or fate and destiny.' Kamihara spoke. **

'**What am I doing here?' Angelina asked.**

'**Ah, that is another story yet to be told my child.' Kamihara gently smiled.**

'**Is this what heaven is like?' Angelina glanced around the white room.**

'**This is not heaven, child.' Kamihara slowly walked over to Angelina.**

'**But I'm dead.' Angelina raised her eyebrows. **

'**No, no. You did die. This is just a dream. I was summoned to this place. I am here to help you understand.' Kamihara placed a hand on Angelina's shoulder.**

'**Help me understand what?' Angelina looked at the lady in lilac. Kamihara smiled and clicked her fingers. Five doors appeared. They floated in a horizontal line. **

'**These are the doors of your life and memories. They tell a story without speaking.' Kamihara told Angelina. **

'**What do I need to do?' Angelina asked in as she looked at each and every one of the doors in turn. **

'**These doors have been locked.' Kamihara began. **

'**Why?' Angelina innocently asked.**

'**You locked them Angelina. It was you and you alone that pushed these memories away. You pushed them behind doors and threw away the key. Now, only you can open them.' Kamihara explained. **

'**How?' Angelina whispered. **

'**When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Now do me a favour and…wake up.' Kamihara leaned closer to Angelina.**

Angelina quickly sat up, Kamihara's voice still ringing through her mind. That's when she realized something.

'Someone saved me, and I want to know who.' Angelina whispered. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and quietly entered the house.

She snuck past the living room where Lara sat watching the TV and silently crept up the stairs.

She slowly opened her door and entered her room. She had trouble manoeuvring around the room due to the fact that it was pitch black. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains that her parents had obviously shut. The moonlight spilled into her room giving her some light.

She tiptoed over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a plain black sleeveless top. Angelina quickly gave her hair a quick brush and pulled it into a very long ponytail. She quickly changed, slipped on her Doc Martin boots and chose not to head back downstairs. Instead, she slipped open her window. She perched on the windowsill before jumping to the ground.

Luckily, she managed to land on all fours without hurting herself. She immediately took off into the night.

Jason still hadn't managed to hum himself to sleep. He climbed out of bed and over to his window. He pulled the curtains back slightly and looked at the moon. He lent on the windowsill and watched the stars above.

After a while, he let out a long sigh and looked down to where his sister should have been lying. He had to double take to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He stared down at an empty ceremonial bed with wide eyes.

'She's alive?' Jason whispered.

'That's not possible.' He looked back down at the bed. Yet still, he saw nothing.

'Dead bodies don't just get up and wonder off. Do they?' He frowned.

'I need to find her.' Jason slipped his sneakers on and headed downstairs. Luckily, Lara had fallen asleep on the couch.

He grabbed his little blue sports jacket and slipped out into the night.

'Please don't let her of gotten too far.' He prayed. An idea suddenly sprang to mind.

'Dash.' He whispered before running in the direction of the Parr's house.

Angelina reached MelonRosé lane which was just two blocks away from her house. No one was around except for a few drunks. Angelina did her best to ignore them but many times failed.

'Hey girly, come over 'ere and give us a kiss.' A very drunk man with rough black hair shouted over at her. Angelina didn't even give him a glance, she simply just walked past.

'Ay! I was talkin' to you!' He yelled.

'And I'm ignoring you!' Angelina yelled back. He wobbled on the spot for a few minutes before passing out.

'You see, this is what too much drink does to you.' Angelina smirked. She actually didn't know who or what she was looking for. All she knew is that someone or something saved her and she was determined to find out. No matter how long it took.

Jason knew which window belong to Dash's room so was able to get to it quickly. He slipped into the back garden and took changed into a woodpecker. He flew up to the window and perched himself on the windowsill. He used his beak to gently tap on the window. He took human shape again just as Dash sleepily pulled back his curtains.

'Jason?' He asked yawning.

'Open the window.' Jason mouthed while pointing to the window. Dash got the message, clicked it open and slid it up.

'Sorry to disturb you but I need your help.' Jason whispered. At the mention of the word help, Dash fully woke up.

'Help, with what?' Dash frowned.

'Angelina's disappeared. I'm pretty sure dead bodies don't just get up and wonder around. So that either means she's alive or someone's took her. The first idea sounds more logical though. She's gotta be alive.' Jason whispered.

'Really?' Dash's face lit up.

'Keep it down! I was thinking that you could cover the ground and I'll take to the skies.' Jason spoke quietly. Dash simply just nodded.

'Come on then. We don't have a lot of time.' Jason jumped back down to the ground and waited for Dash.

Angelina picked up her pace and began to run.

'Got to find out.' She whispered to herself. After a few minutes of running, Angelina slowed down and finally came to a halt. She caught her breath before walking over to a small wall that displayed the town map.

She was pretty close to the city centre, Fantasy Fun Land and The Magical theme park.

She opted to go towards the city centre. She doubted anyone or anything would probably be in the other two. Maybe insects but was it insects that saved her life? She thought not.

Jason began to tell Dash the plan before they went and searched.

'Okay, you cover the ground and I'll take to the skies. We can stay in contact through these. If you spot anything, make sure to tell me. I'll do the same.' Jason handed Dash a small microchip.

'What do I do with this?' Dash asked inspecting the chip.

'Attach it to your t-shirt. There's a button on top. All you need to do is push and hold the button to get through to me.' Jason explained.

'But you'll be a bird won't you? How am I going to talk to you if you're a bird?' Dash raised an eyebrow. Jason smiled before two large wings emerged from his back. Dash stood looking at him in shock.

'Comes in handy.' Jason laughed.

'What happens if someone sees you?' Dash asked.

'At this time? I doubt anyone will be out.' Jason said before lifting into the skies. Dash then took to his duty and sped down the road looking for the girl he loved.

Angelina, getting slightly tired, decided to take a break and sat down on a small bench next to the princess fountain.

'Who am I even looking for?' Angelina asked aloud. Her only answer came from the splashing water from the fountain. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, sleep claimed her. Something that she didn't really want to happen.

**She found herself back in the white room.**

'**Kamihara?' She called out. **

'**I'm here child.' Angelina turned round to see Kamihara walking over to her. **

'**I'm looking for the person or whatever saved me. What am I looking for or who?' Angelina quickly asked.**

'**The people you are looking for, you will never find. They belong to a different time era.' Kamihara explained.**

'**What? What time era?' Angelina frowned. **

'**They are from the future.' Kamihara said.**

'**They saved me. Do they know me in the future or something?' Angelina innocently asked. **

'**Very well indeed my child. They are…your children.' Was the last thing Angelina heard Kamihara say before she woke up. **

'My kids?' Angelina whispered. A slight smile crept onto her face.

'I wonder what they look like. What are their names? Am I a good mother? Who's there father? Is he my husband?' So many questions buzzed around her mind.

Jason caught sight of a few people but none of the looked like his sister.

'Please be okay.' He whispered. He flew over Ice Park, Squirrel Lagoon, Beverly Wood's shopping mall and still didn't see Angelina. He began to lose hope. It was now or never. If he didn't find her tonight, he would hope that she would go back home or she'll never be seen again.

'Dash, found anything yet?' Jason asked into the microchip.

'Not yet but I think I'm being watched. Everywhere I go, there is a shadow that follows me.' Dash whispered.

'Are you sure it's not your own?' Jason smirked.

'Yeah, yeah. Pretty sure.' Dash spoke.

'Where are you now?' Jason asked.

'I'm on Cherrie Avenue.' Dash reported.

'Good, I'm just flying over that area.' Jason looked down to see if he could see his friend.

'Hey, where are you? I can't see you.' Jason frowned.

'Dude, like I'm just going to be walking out in the open. I keep to the shadows in places like this. Don't you ever watch Spy movies?' Dash grinned.

'Not really. I prefer musicals.' Jason shrugged.

'Nerd.' Dash mumbled.

'I heard that.' Jason said rather loudly.

Angelina, wrapped up in her own thoughts didn't realise that someone was walking over to her. The person was a female with shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was quite pale and wore three quarter length white trousers and a flower red and white top.

'Excuse me ma'am.' The woman attempted to get Angelina's attention. When it didn't work, she tried again.

'Hello?' This time, Angelina looked around.

'Do I know you?' Angelina raised an eyebrow.

'No but I was wondering if you had the time?' The woman innocently asked. Angelina could tell by her tone that she was lying.

'No.' She put simply.

'Oh, um okay.' The lady put her head down slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Angelina saw two figures moving. She could pick out that they were tall and both wearing really cheap green coats.

'Look, I still may be a kid but I'm not stupid.' Angelina looked at the woman.

'I never said you were.' The woman looked hurt.

'Aren't you a good actress little missy.' Angelina smirked. The woman just glared at her.

'You're a good actress little missy.' Angelina smirked. The woman just glared at her.

'Listen, I'm not the one who wants the trouble. I'm simply an employee.' The woman flicked her hair over her shoulder as she spoke.

'For what?' Angelina frowned.

'You'll find out soon enough.' The woman went to grab Angelina's arm.

'Hey, hey! Why will I be finding out soon? I'm not going with you. For god's sake I don't even know you. I've never seen you in my entire life!' Angelina stood up to try and intimidate the lady in front of her.

'You're perfect.' The woman smiled. Angelina went quiet.

'Perfect for what?' Angelina eyed her.

'You would make the perfect assassin.' The woman beamed.

'Assassin? Why on earth would I want to be an assassin?' Angelina freaked out.

'Because that's what you told us when you were five.' The woman turned serious.

'How could I have told you that if I've never seen you before?' Angelina asked.

'On the contrary Angelina, you saw us quite regular when you were younger.' The woman spoke.

'How the hell do you know my name?!' Angelina yelled.

'That is for another time. Now come with me.' The woman went to grab her again.

'No way. You'll probably take me to some place where perverted old granddad go.' Angelina moved away from the woman.

'Why would I do that?' The woman frowned.

'Because that's where most people are disappearing to lately. They trust people they don't even know and then next thing they know, they're bloody chained to a dirty old bed being raped by a fifty year old man. Other girls are made to do the whole strip thing or else they get beaten and whipped. I'm not doing either of the two. I'll flippin' break anyone's neck if they touch me in that manner.' Angelina screamed.

'Listen, you can trust me on this.' The woman tried to calm Angelina down.

'That's what they all say.' Angelina spat.

'I'm not one of them.' The woman sighed.

'I'm not falling for your act.' Angelina backed away even more as the woman got closer.

'Stay away from me!' She screamed at the woman.

'Kid, calm down. You're getting all worked up over nothing.' The woman smiled gently.

'Oh you're good, I'll give you that but I don't fall for acts like that. You disgust me.' Angelina said through gritted teeth. Before the woman could speak, Angelina launched herself at her and tackled her down to the ground.

'Please, calm down.' The woman pleaded.

'So you can pin me down, tie me up and take me off somewhere? I don't think so!' Angelina shook her head.

'I won't do that; I'm not that type of girl.' The woman yelped. The last few words echoed in Angelina's mind. Angelina told people exactly the same thing when the y thought of her differently. She wanted them to trust her and not do…what she was doing to this woman now. Angelina looked down at the terrified woman's face and lifted herself off of her. The lady slowly got up and smoothed her clothes down.

Angelina just looked at the woman before running off.

'I could have sworn that I just heard someone screaming.' Jason said to himself.

'Hey Dash, did you just here someone scream?' Jason asked.

'Yeah, thinks it's Angie?' Dash questioned.

'Could be, but she wasn't really one to scream out like that.' Jason sighed.

'Ever maybe think that she was attacked?' Dash frowned before the thought actually sank in.

'I hope not. The scream sounded as though it came from Princess Fountain. Meet me there.' Jason said before coming into land by the fountain.

He slipped into the shadows and waited for Dash to appear. While he was there, he looked around for any sight of his sister.

Angelina didn't go very far. She crouched behind an old van that was parked just outside a closed down music store. She quietly watched the woman make notes on her small pink note book and speak to the men in those horrid green coats.

She wasn't able to make out what they were saying but she was able to lip read so caught a few words. She was able to make out the words…Told you…there…not…never will be…one but…and you did…good job…but …I wanted…to…have that girl…She would…be perfect…I will…and then I will…I don't really…I don't…not amusing.

After that, she wasn't able to make out anymore. She couldn't figure out if they did want her for a super secret assassin agency or for some disgusting prostitute company. The thought of it sent a chill down her spine.

'Jason? Where are you?' Dash asked quite loudly.

'I'm over here.' Jason whispered.

'Keep your voice down.' Jason whispered sternly as Dash approached him. He then pointed to the three people standing by the fountain.

'It was probably her that screamed.' Dash's face dropped as he said it.

'No, it was to high pitched. She looks about thirty seven or something. No woman at that age can scream that loud unless they sing opera.' Jason told Dash.

'Jay, how do you know all this stuff?' Dash raised an eyebrow.

'You learn these things when you watch musicals.' Jason shrugged.

'And I thought I was missing out on all the fun.' Dash rolled his eyes and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

'Shh.' Jason whispered as the lady by the fountain looked over in their direction.

'Is something a matter Melany?' The first man asked.

'What? No, I just thought I heard something.' The woman clearly named Melany smiled.

'Shouldn't we really be looking for Angelina and not listening trying to listen to their poxy little conversation?' Dash whispered.

'Yeah, come on then.' Jason nodded but didn't move. Dash looked at him with a confused expression.

'I'm not walking out there with those three people there. We can teleport over to that street.' Jason smiled and pointed across the park.

'Err Jay, I can't teleport.' Dash whispered.

'Stop ya complaining and come on.' Jason grabbed hold of Dash's arm and teleported over to the other side of the park.

'Oh my god, that was awesome!' Dash whispered.

'The thrill wears off after a bit. Once you're used to it, it kinda gets boring.' Jason grinned.

Angelina through herself into the shadows as she saw her brother and Dash appear not to far away from her.

'Now, where could she possibly be?' Jason frowned.

'Metroville's pretty big. She could be anywhere.' Dash shrugged.

'Well, we better start looking somewhere. She isn't anywhere on the south side of Metroville, I've already checked.' Jason bit his lip as he tried to think of where to look.

'She wasn't on the west side either.' Dash said.

Angelina watched Jason and Dash think of places to look for her. She wanted to stay hidden in the shadows until they had passed, unfortunately some late night drunks and druggies fell out of a pub and started walking down the road. She knew they'd have Jason and Dash if she didn't do something.

'Hey, look at dem two ova der.' One of the drunks sloppily pointed over at Jason and Dash, who froze on the spot.

Angelina watched as the drunks and druggies began to walk rather fast over to them. She rolled her eyes before quickly grabbing the two from behind and placing her hands over their mouths to keep them from screaming.

'Oi, where did den two go?' Another drunk wobbled as he spoke.

'Dem two disappeared into the shadows they did.' This time it was a druggie that spoke.

'Go check da shadows mate.' Another drunk slurred.

The man slowly hobbled a few feet before shaking his head and turning back to his friends.

Relief ran through Angelina's body. As soon as she was sure that they had gone, she came out of the shadows and hid back behind the van.

'Angelina?' Jason and Dash said in unison.

'Guys, shh.' Angelina put a finger to her lips.

Jason and Dash immediately shut up but Jason couldn't keep quiet for long.

'Angie how can you be alive?' Jason whispered. Angelina thought about telling him about the dream, the woman and the fact that her kids from the future had saved her but chose to dismiss it.

'Heaven wasn't ready for me yet.' Angelina smiled gently as her brother embraced her.

'I don't know what I'd do without you if you died.' Jason whispered. Angelina and Jason had always had the strong brother sister relationship. Always there for each other and always looking out for one another.

'It is true what you told me, you never do die that easily do you?' Dash grinned.

'No, no I don't.' Angelina laughed slightly. She turned her attention back to the three people that were in the park. Problem was, they weren't there anymore.

'Err…Angie? What are we looking at?' Jason murmured.

'Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go home.' Angelina smiled.

A few weeks later, everyone had gotten use to the fact that Angelina was alive and breathing.

She had decided to keep the dream that she had been having a secret. Everyone had grew closer and her parents had finally forgiven each other for trying to fill each other and now where going as strong as ever.

Little did Dash and Angelina know that in the trees behind the Croft's house, someone very special watched their every move.

_**The end. I know, I wanna cry as much as you do. Lol. If you have any thoughts of what you would like to happen in the sequel then do let me now. I'm open to all ideas but not if they're stupid like…kill everyone off in the first chapter or anything like that. Please review. I'm working on my other story and the sequel now at the same time so bare with me. I'm trying my hardest. The sequel is going to be second in the Acid series. The Night Out story has nothing to do with the Acid series at all. It has no relation and never will. It just contains some of the characters from the Acid series. Please review and tell me your ideas. xxx**_


End file.
